The Headmaster's Office
by toxicgurl169
Summary: Rory and Tristan get naughty in the Headmaster's Office
1. Authors Note

**Authors Note for the Headmaster's Office**

**Just to let everyone know I am going to be taking down this story and am going to have my newest beta PoLoMiSs2006 look it over.**

**This story WILL be posted back up but without all the grammatical errors.**

**So no one panic!**

**This should all be done soon.**

**Just wanted to let everyone know.**

**Ashley**


	2. The Headmaster's Office

**Title**: Headmaster's Office

**Author**: Ashley

**Disclaimer**: Gilmore Girls…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Rory and Tristan get naughty in the Headmaster's Office. This is a **One-Shot**

**Timeline**: Season 2 after the infamous kiss at the party. The discussion about the kiss never happened.

**Special Note-When I took the story down to send to my beta somehow Chapter 2 got deleted and got replaced with chapter 1. So for everyone that has already read this story Chapter 2 is gone. I am going to have rewrite chapter 3 to help the story along. For those who are first time readers won't mind but I just want to say that I am sorry for this. I tried to re-write chapter 2 but it just never came out the right way. Again I am sorry. The rest of story will be posted and I will be rewriting chapter 3 so no one gets confused.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Headmaster's Office

"I cannot believe I got a B," Paris fumed as the bell rang, clutching her latest chemistry test as she stood from her desk a permanent scowl forming. "I mean whoever decided to give her a teaching license obviously needs to get their head examined."

"Maybe chemistry just isn't your subject," Louise suggested, shrugging her shoulders as she folded her test up, putting it in her bag. "Besides, this test was completely unfair," she whined, zipping her bag shut as she flipped her blond hair to the side, bringing the strap to rest on her shoulder. "Too many hard questions."

"I studied for this for two weeks. This is an A," Paris continued as they exited the classroom, her test now full of creases. "I don't understand this."

Rory sighed, feeling everyone's stares on them as they walked down the halls of Chilton Academy, her hair swiftly swaying as she walked. This was typical Paris – ranting when something didn't go her way. It was enough to give any normal person a migraine – but then again, Paris _wasn't_ normal.

"What's the matter Paris?" Tristan teased coming up besides her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Did someone not get the grade they wanted?"

"No," she quickly breathed out, her voice visibly an octave lower, her cheeks turning a slight beet red. She smiled sheepishly looking down. "What did you get?"

"Oh I never reveal personal information." He smirked. "I find mystery much more…" He smiled bringing his fingers under his chin. "Mysterious."

"You _so_ failed it," Louise teased, coming up next to him hooking her arm through his.

"Oh Louise, you hurt me," he played, placing his hand over his chest. "The lack of faith." He sighed, looking her over appreciatively. "Looking good," he complimented before glancing down the hall, spotting Duncan.

"See you guys later," he announced, his gaze lingering on Rory. "Bye, Mary."

At that, Rory smiled sheepishly watching him pat his hand against Duncan's chest in a greeting before walking away.

It was the week after Madeline's party – the night she had kissed Tristan DuGrey.

She glanced at him quickly watching him lean against the lockers with his hands in his pockets. Her stomach lurched, thinking back to the kiss that should never have happened.

She had yet to talk to him, which had made her feel much more anxious.

"So, what do you guys think he really got on his test?" Madeline asked curiously.

"I don't know, but again, I think the test was way too hard," Louise offered.

Paris rolled her eyes. "The test wasn't hard," she answered exasperated, as she stopped at her locker. "It's just when you party instead of study, you tend not to do so well," Paris claimed, unzipping her bag. "And chemistry _is_ my subject," she proclaimed, "_Every_ subject is my subject." She sighed. "They have to be."

"I don't see what you're complaining about," Madeline interjected. "I got a C and I'm perfectly happy with it." She shrugged seemingly happy with her grade. "Daddy said if I passed the class I get a new car."

"Nice," Louise commented. "Porsche or Ferrari?"

"Hmm," Madeline hummed in thought. "Haven't really thought about it."

"I would go with the Porsche," Louise announced, her brown eyes narrowing sinfully. "More room in the back seat for all your dirty little pleasures."

"Getting a C is nothing to be proud of," Paris scoffed as she put her math book in her bag. "I'm trying to get into Harvard and I highly doubt the alumni would accept someone with less than an 'A' average."

"It's just one grade Paris," Rory finally spoke, exasperated as she tugged on her backpack straps. "I don't think it's anything to worry about."

"Yeah," Madeline agreed. "You're like freakishly smarter than half the student body."

"Just because I'm smarter than the common jock doesn't mean I'm smart enough for Harvard. My cousin can come to this school and get higher marks than half the bozos that attend here."

"Whatever," Madeline stated with a roll of her eyes. "What about you, Gilmore?"

Three sets of eyes quickly averted to Rory making her suddenly uncomfortable. "I, uh, don't think it's really important what we got on our test." She sighed, leaning up against one of the lockers.

"Oh, that's right," Louise teased, twirling her hair around her index finger. "Miss goody-good never talks about her grades.

"That's not it," Rory defended, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "I just, view academics as a solo thing," she muttered. "What you get on a test should be your own business."

Paris slammed her locker looking Rory over. "Tell me what you got Gilmore!" She threatened as she closed her bag before slipping it on.

"What? No!" Rory grounded out, wrinkling her forehead. "It's my business."

"I need to know what you got," Paris angrily demanded. "If you did better than me then I need to see your paper and see where I went wrong." Paris took out her test from her bag and shoved it in Rory's face. "We need to compare notes."

"I'm going to my locker," Rory muttered, turning to leave.

"Come back here Gilmore," Paris commanded. "I intend to be valedictorian in this school so I need to see your test." Rory simply closed her eyes and shook her head wondering how she ever became friends with Paris. "Gilmore!"

"Goodbye, Paris!" she called out, exasperated. She turned the corner, visibly out of Paris' sight.

Getting to her locker, she opened it, discarded her books, and replaced them with the ones she needed. She glanced down at her chemistry test and smiled brightly, happy that she had aced the test.

She had to get out of Friday night dinner just to get the extra study time in, but her mom was perfectly willing to tell her grandparents that she had to stay home and help Rory prepare and study her notes.

Her grandparents understood of course, but insisted that Rory come over Friday and Saturday the next week to make up the time.

Rory didn't really mind. She liked spending time with her grandfather, talking about books and art. Her mother didn't really mind just as long she didn't have to come along.

Sighing, she held onto her English book and put the rest of the books she needed in her yellow bag before closing it. Turning to leave, she smiled as Headmaster Charleston made his way over.

"Miss Gilmore," Headmaster Charleston proclaimed, happily rubbing his hands together.

"Headmaster," she greeted back tilting her head to the side. "How are you?"

"I'm very well." He smiled ushering Rory in front of him as they made their way down the hall, his hands folded behind his back. "How have your classes been going?"

"Very well," she responded with a smile, shifting the weight of her English book.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said. "I have been looking over your transcripts and I am glad to find that you are doing exceptionally well in all your classes."

"Yes sir. I must admit it's hard work, but I'm up for the challenge."

"I'm sure you are. I was most pleased to see that you have an A in your Chemistry course, is that correct?"

Rory inwardly smiled, remembering Paris's reaction to her grade. "Yes, sir," Rory beamed. "We just got our tests back today, and I was excited to see that I did well.

"That's wonderful to hear!" he exclaimed happily. "Because there is a favor I wanted to ask of you," he said.

"Yes, sir?" she asked curiously.

"Yes well, there just so happens to be a student in your class that isn't doing as well as I like. He is a bright student and well respected, and I'd hate for his future to be destroyed over one class, and I was hoping you would be so kind to tutor him."

"Me?" Rory asked, genuinely surprised.

"I know that your workload must be quite substantial, but this is a very bright young man that just needs a little bit of guidance."

"Who's the student?" Rory inquired.

"Well, I don't want to get into details in the hallway. All I will say for now is that he and his family are highly respected and his family has high hopes for him in the future. Now, if you would come by my office later on during your free period, we will discuss the details further. Will you be able to stop by?"

"Yes, sir," Rory replied, beaming with pride. "I would be honored."

"I'm very grateful for this. I will fill you in on the particulars then."

"Thank you, Headmaster Charleston, I won't let you down."

"What a nice thing to hear." He nodded. "Have a wonderful rest of the day. Good-bye."

"Good-bye," Rory beamed, watching Headmaster Charleston retrieving form. She sauntered into her class and sat at her desk, smiling as she felt the butterflies invade her stomach, excited for the day to come.

It was now sixth period and Rory sat cross-legged in the Headmaster's office smiling at the personal pictures he had planted on his desk. He had invited her in and told her to make herself comfortable while he went and attended to a private matter.

Her foot was shaking in anticipation, wondering precisely who the student was that she was going to be tutoring. She silently went through the people in her class, immediately scratching off all the girls since the headmaster mentioned it was a guy.

She knew it couldn't be Brad because he was one of the smarter kids in the class. It could be Bowman but she highly doubted it; surprisingly he had gotten high marks on the last few tests.

Her mind went through process of elimination and her heart started to beat faster. Her blue eyes widened as she started to panic at the realization of whom the Headmaster was talking about.

_Tristan DuGrey._

What did he say his grade was on his test? She gritted her teeth, not remembering if he mentioned it or not.

She prayed it wasn't Tristan, as she was already unable to stand him the few times a day she saw him.

Being in close quarters with him for a long period time was definitely out of the question.

Feeling anxious, she straightened out her skirt, wiping her sweaty palms against it as she made her way to the door – all of the sudden feeling faint and in need of coffee.

"Oh god," she moaned as the door suddenly opened revealing Tristan DuGrey, his usual smirk in place, stopping her quickly in her tracks. "This is not happening."

Tristan laughed upon seeing her and licked his lips as he closed the door behind him, shaking his head. "Ah, Mary," he teased furrowing his eyebrows. "Who would have thought Rory Gilmore, of all people, would be in the Headmaster's office?" She watched him click his tongue disapprovingly. "Been a naughty girl have you?"

Her cheeks flushed a slight pink at his implication, her voice becoming slightly breathy. "For your information," she began, watching him squint his eyes as he put his hands in his pockets. "I'm here because I'm supposed to be meeting with the Headmaster about a student that I'm going to be tutoring in chemistry," she spat, slightly put-off by his sudden appearance. "Not that it's any of your business," she added, crossing her arms in front of her defensively.

"Ever the over-achiever," Tristan said with a chuckle, taking a step forward as he moved dangerously close, into her personal space.

Rory sighed. She should have known he wouldn't give up the chance to annoy her.

"Why are you here?" she nervously asked, his intense azure eyes sending a rush of feelings through her.

"Don't you mean am I said student that needs to be tutored?" he asked as he, brushed by her, rubbing his arm against her, enjoying her obvious discomfort.

"The thought had crossed my mind," she annoyingly admitted, desperately controlling the urge to smack that large grin off his face.

"Now Mary, would it be so bad if I was said guy?" he teased.

"Don't play games Tristan," Rory groaned.

He smiled. "Don't worry Mar, I aced our last chemistry test." With his hands in his pocket, he made his over to the desk, sitting in the headmaster's chair.

"Tristan, what do you think you're doing?" She watched agitatedly as he sat down, putting his feet up onto the desk his arms at the back of his head for support.

"No wonder Headmaster Charleston has a complex," he responded with a laugh. "If I got to sit in an office like this everyday I would start to think I was God, too."

"Tristan," she whined. "The Headmaster said he will be right back." She clenched her teeth, her heart pounding loudly as she heard footsteps in the hallway.

He chuckled seductively, his chest reverberating with laughter. "Relax Mary, I saw the Headmaster on the other side of the school."

"That doesn't mean there that you won't get caught," she warned, angry that he was putting her in this position

"Worried about me, Mar?" Tristan asked, his blue eyes dark with want.

"Yeah, that's it," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, you hurt me Mar." He smiled widely before leaning forward rummaging through the desk. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

Sighing exasperatedly, she gave up the idea of throwing herself in the chair. She knew there was no point in fighting with him because he would just make a rude comment and make her even more upset.

Looking him over, she opened her mouth and then closed it again several times before averting her eyes to the ground before she found her voice.

"I'm sorry I cried," she announced suddenly, slowly bringing her eyes up to face him.

Tristan chuckled, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"When we kissed," she nervously breathed out, hesitant of his reaction. "I'm sorry I cried."

Tristan sighed gritting his teeth, his smile long gone, now replaced with scorn. "No problem."

"I swear it had nothing to do with the kiss," she said, feeling guilty as she watched a torrent of emotions rush across his face. She heard him sigh, causing conflicting feelings to form.

Yes, she did regret the kiss because she was with Dean, but something in his expression made her heart go out to him.

Tristan brought his head down his shoulders falling forward. "I kissed you, you cried," he began, his forehead leaning against his fingers. "That had to do something with the kiss."

"I cried because I was confused," she quickly answered, "And because I haven't cried." She bit her lip, her breathing becoming irregular watching his features conflict with emotions.

Rory never noticed how serious his face got when he was thinking. She noticed his eyebrows would scrunch together and occasionally he would lick his lips.

_His full lips._

"I didn't cry over the kiss." She looked down now, getting the full rush of his sweet smelling cologne as it filled her nostrils and spread quickly over her senses. "It was nice kiss."

He looked at her, trying to disguise the hope from reaching his eyes. "Yeah."

"Very nice," she added with a smile. "Not at all crying material."

"Really?" he asked, not convinced.

"Yes," she confirmed, nodding her head.

"Want to try again?" he asked, his azure eyes full of mischief as he stood from the desk and made his way over in front of her. Sitting down on the desk, she saw his knuckles turning white as he gripped the desk for balance.

"I see someone is recovering from their heartbreak just fine." Her breathing hitched in her throat as his body neared her own, and she furrowed her eyebrows as she desperately tried to ignore the effect his words were having on her.

"Yeah, I'm all better," he sarcastically responded.

She looked at him, biting her lip. "You know Summer doesn't deserve you."

Tristan raised his eyebrows, looking her over. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean you have a lot of things going for you," she complimented, wringing her hands together nervously. "You just need to find the type of girl that will appreciate you."

Tristan chuckled rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "A girl like you, perhaps?" he asked leaning his head forward, his lips directed for her own lips.

In shock, she pushed him away slightly, quickly standing up and putting space between them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I would have thought that part was obvious." He laughed, standing up and inching his way towards her, making her step back.

"No, it's not," she fumed. "Because you are not that stupid." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"What now?" he asked, crinkling his eyebrows, laughing a bit in confusion.

"You are not stupid," she repeated with a stern voice, a voice that was contradicting the feelings welling up inside of her.

"Why, thank you!" He said as he chuckled, his shoulders shaking, with his arms hooked behind him, as he leaned forward in amusement.

"Slimy and weasely yes, but stupid no," she pointed out. "You would have to be stupid to think that, barring a safe or piano falling on my head, I would do anything with you."

"You know I think you would," he started, pointing at her with his right hand, his left hand in his pocket. "But I think I make you nervous."

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, her blue eyes shining.

"You heard me," he repeated seductively. "I think I make you nervous." She hated the way he was looking at her. His mouth went into a half grin as he leaned his body forward. "That's why you won't go out with me."

"And I think you're delusional," she retaliated. "I think spending all that time with Duncan and Bowman has really dumbed you down."

He smirked. "Oh, come on Mar, you know you want me."

"What I want," she sternly began, "Is for you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about the kiss."

"What kiss?" he teased, laughing.

He was being an ass.

He knew he was being an ass but that didn't stop her from getting aroused.

The office smelled of cigars and peppermint, but the scent of Tristan's cologne was really getting to her. She noticed he had unbuttoned his shirt a bit and the sight of his tanned chest made her breathing heavy.

"Promise me Tristan," she demanded trying desperately to get a hold of all the emotions swirling around in her. She needed to get him to promise before the headmaster got back.

He looked at her. "Do I get a kiss if I do?"

"I'm leaving," she quickly said, turning to reach for the doorknob. "I was a fool to think I could have a civil conversation with someone like…" Her words were suddenly cut off, the rest of the phrase caught in her throat by having his face only inches from hers.

His hands went to her hips, his fingers bringing up her shirt a bit. Her blue eyes widened in shock as her body immediately react to his touch.

His fingers were warm while he skillfully drew circles on her skin keeping her in place. She didn't even think he knew what he was doing. It was just something small that only Tristan did and it made her feel like she was on fire.

This was wrong.

This was _Tristan DuGrey_.

Her mind and body were battling, and her body was currently winning.

She cursed herself for taking her jacket off.

"You see," Tristan started, his voice low and husky sending chills through her body, his hot breath against her skin as his fingers grazed her and he put a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's not polite to ignore a person when they are trying to have a conversation with you," he whispered hotly in her ear.

"Then I guess I'm not polite," she bit out looking into his lust-filled gaze. "Now move!" she gritted with determination as her petite hands pushed against his chest.

As she pushed, she felt him hold her in place grinding his hips forward making her very aware of his obvious arousal.

"Tristan," she tried to sound angry, but it only came out as a breathy moan.

"Because I think you do want me," he continued, his forehead leaning up against hers. "And do you want to know how I know?"

Rory didn't respond, as forming words was becoming an issue.

"Because," he started, putting his hand over her heart. "Because," he said again, swallowing a lump in his throat as the scent of her vanilla perfume flooded his senses. "Because your heart is beating so fast, like mine does every time I see you."

Rory involuntarily closed her eyes, feeling his hand caress her face. "Your breathing," he continued, bringing his thumb over her lips, "is shallow." He poked his thumb in between her lips and she tasted the sweet taste of Tristan. "Just like mine is whenever I see your gorgeous smile."

At the taste of him, she involuntarily moaned as her head began to swirl. His taste was intoxicating. It was a mixture of sweet, salt and strawberries.

He bit his lip, trailing his hands down to cup her hands. "Your palms," he began as he caressed her fingers with his, "are sweaty and…" he fearlessly let his hands travel down to her skirt cupping her center through her soaking panties. "And you're so wet for me that I could easily slip my cock into you and make you scream."

"Tristan," she tried again, her resolve falling as she felt her mind spinning, dizzy with the need he was invoking in her.

"Tell me you want me Rory," Tristan demanded as he took his hand up to her silky hair and pulled her hair tie out, letting her long raven hair fall over her shoulders. "Tell me you want to feel me inside of you," he whispered in her ear.

"I-I'm," she stuttered. "I'm with Dean," she finished with a shaky voice.

Technically, she wasn't with Dean. After he confessed his love for her, she couldn't say it back. Something was holding her back. That is what led to the kiss at Madeline's party, which inevitably led her to now.

With Tristan, caressing her and touching her and making her body feel like it was on fire.

She always thought it was because she was afraid of commitment but as Tristan spoke naughty words to her, she found herself rethinking that notion.

"So?" he asked, pushing her harder against the door and covering her body with his. "Tell me you don't want me now," he said, his voice an order, her soft supple breasts rubbing against his hard chest.

"Tristan," she begged – her final plea - her chest involuntarily leaning into his.

"Tell me," he demanded again, gazing into her blue eyes. "Oh god," he moaned as he pressed his body against hers.

She was slowly killing him and he could swear she had no idea the kind of effect she had on him.

"I…" she tried but her words were instantly cut off, as he brought his lips down to hers in a bruising kiss. Her mind told her to stop when she felt his hands go under her skirt, but her body was yearning to get him closer.

Without thinking, she opened her mouth letting him slip his tongue inside, caressing hers, both battling for control. He tasted so good, and she knew he was quickly becoming an addiction. She needed his taste just as she needed coffee.

Her hands quickly went into his hair bringing his head closer. She felt his hands go under her skirt and cup her bottom and he easily brought her up around his waist, a thud echoing through the room.

"Fuck," he cursed, rubbing his hard cock against her center. Her navy tartan skirt rode up high above her milky thighs bunching around her waist, allowing him to rub himself against her clit making her hiss in pleasure.

She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, whimpering when she felt him sucking on her neck.

"Tell me this doesn't feel right," he said as he looked into her eyes. "Tell me that being wrapped around me." His eyes turned black with want. "Doesn't feel so _fucking_ good."

The truth was it did feel good. Being held in his strong arms was different than being with Dean. Dean was gentle and safe whereas Tristan was gentle and explosive. The right amount of roughness finding its way into the mix.

Tristan turned, jerking her body as he brought her over to the cherry colored desk, her bottom hitting it with a loud thud. She watched Tristan lean back and gaze into her eyes as if asking for permission.

She could only bite her bottom lip, missing his contact before swiftly bringing her lips back on his demanding his touch.

She felt Tristan smile into the kiss before moving his head to the side, holding her close as he swiftly pushed the items on the desk aside.

His large rough callous hand tangled in her silky brown locks, sending shocks of pleasure through her veins, fusing through her blood, and pooling deep between her legs.

She watched Tristan tug at his tie, his lips capturing hers as he undid it. She pushed him back with lack of patience and began working on his shirt, her fingers nervously fumbling with the buttons. Tristan chuckled and put his hands on either side of her letting her tear off his shirt.

"Impatient are we?" He teased with a chuckle.

Rory sheepishly smiled looking at him before directing her attention to his tanned toned muscles. She never realized how gorgeous he really was. He was always wearing his Chilton jacket and she could never tell what kind of body he had.

That wasn't true.

She knew.

She just didn't want to let herself want him.

Rory watched as Tristan undid her shirt buttons with equally shaky fingers, every so often glancing into her eyes and smiling. He pulled the shirt off and tossed it aside revealing her lacy but modest pink bra, quickly letting his hands massage her stomach.

Her skin felt smooth and supple, the sensation shooting straight to his groin.

Rory swallowed a lump in her throat as she mirrored the same action, massaging his muscles, happy when he let out a groan.

"God Rory," he hissed feeling a pull above his penis. "Please don't let this be a dream," he pleaded. "I don't fucking think I could handle it if it was."

Hearing his words Rory felt something snap in her. She brought her hands over his ass and pushed his erection forward letting him rub it against her hot pussy.

Tristan hissed on contact, circling his hips as his penis grew harder every second. "Tristan," she moaned letting his fingers work under her skirt to release her underwear.

His eyes gleamed in surprise. "A thong is it." He chuckled.

Rory let out a breathy laugh thanking God her mother put her on birth control pills. It wasn't that she didn't trust her but you could never be too careful.

Rory halted her movements when she heard footsteps and fear suddenly washed over her body. "What is that?" she asked nervously her breathing ragged.

She felt Tristan still when a door opened only to be closed again. He gripped her hips harder and went to her neck, sucking and blowing on her weak spot.

"God, Rory," he breathed out. "I don't think I can stop," he admitted painfully. "I want to be inside of you so fucking much."

Hearing footsteps again, she closed her eyes knowing that she was in the same position. There was no going back now.

She felt him lean her back but stopped him. "No," she said, shaking her head furiously. "No time."

She moved her petite hands to his belt and undid it in record time. Tristan watched in amazement as she pulled it out of the loops and tossed it aside. Her fingers quickly worked on the button and then the zipper finally grabbing for his erection and pulling it out.

Tristan hissed at the contact, tossing his head back and bringing her body closer.

Rory wrapped her legs around him tighter as she sat on the edge of the desk and guided him to her center.

There was no going back now. With her hands on his shoulders and his hands on her waist, he thrust inside making her body quake with pleasure.

They were both gasping. Tristan didn't have to wait for her to adjust. She was so wet with want that he easily slipped out and slowly brought himself forward.

He felt the barrier that signified that she was a virgin. Fearful that he could hurt her he stopped lifting his hazy black eyes to look into her equally hazy eyes.

"Rory I don't want to—" Rory cut him off with her lips, moaning in pleasure.

"Don't stop," she begged. "I can't stop."

Satisfied, his body taking over his mind, he brought his hands up to her face and smiled as he kissed her long, hard and deep as he thrusted back in both their breathy moans urging him on. Thrusting inside of her, they only broke when the pleasure got to be too much that they needed to suck in air.

They were each nearing the brink when they heard the doorknob turn. Both of them turned. Rory panicked, her heart pumping wildly, knowing they were going to be caught, but was surprised when the door didn't open.

Looking at Tristan when he laughed, she realized what he did. "I locked it," he breathed out thrusting back into her.

"Sure of yourself were you?" she asked, gasping for breath and smiling when she felt his tongue above the barrier of her nipple.

Tristan just nodded, not trusting his voice knowing he had to get them to their end. He thrusted harder and faster and leaned his head down against her shoulder, moaning softly when he hit the right spot.

Feeling a pull at her stomach, a feeling foreign to her, her vision turned white as she came explosively. She bit his shoulder to drown out the moan. He did in return, coming into her as his penis jerked as he filled her with his seed.

Breathing hard, both coming down from their release they were snapped out of their bliss upon hearing the Headmaster's voice.

"Miss Gilmore?" Headmaster Charleston's voice called out. Not being able to bask in this bliss she quickly pushed Tristan away, gathering everything as quietly as she could while Tristan zipped himself up.

When everything seemed to be in order, she put her shirt back on and quickly put her hair back up in a tight fit ponytail.

Nodding at Tristan, she sat down in the chair and turned as Tristan opened the door. "Sorry Headmaster," Tristan apologized seeing his angry expression. "It must have gotten stuck."

Headmaster Charleston looked at him puzzlingly before glancing at Rory who only smiled at him in agreement.

He cleared his throat and sat down. "Yes, well I'm going to have someone come see to that." He looked over his desk while Tristan made his way next to Rory, glancing at her hoping the Headmaster didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"I'm sorry I took as long as I did," he apologized. "An urgent matter took my attention."

"I understand," Rory stated, nodding her head.

"Yes, well I see you have already acquainted yourself with the student you will be tutoring."

Rory's eyes widened in shock as she glanced at Tristan, who could only offer his trademark smirk and a shrug of his shoulders in response.

"You mean Mr. DuGrey?" Rory asked, not believing the situation.

"Yes, that is correct," he confirmed. "Now, the period is almost over and I'm saddened that we weren't able to go over the particulars. If you would both come back to my office tomorrow during this period I assure you that you will have my undivided attention."

Rory swallowed the lump in her throat not fully grasping the situation. She watched Tristan stand, obviously disinterested. "Are we done here?"

The Headmaster sighed. "Yes, that is all for now."

Tristan nodded, waiting as Rory said her goodbye, and smiled as she slightly bumped into him as they made their way down the hall.

Furious, she pushed at his chest. "You told me you aced the test," she angrily bit out.

Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her body forward and grasped her head as he kissed her deeply, leaving her breathless.

He pulled back shamelessly. "So I lied," he teased. He kissed her again, softer this time as the bell rang. "Same time tomorrow," he simply said as an order.

She simply nodded her head knowing she couldn't be upset. "I think maybe we should set a time up so we could go over the information for the next Chemistry lesson," she said softly.

He smirked. "Why bother?" He shrugged. "I think we've covered the basics already." He smiled. "Don't you?" he asked tilting his head as he licked his lips before turning to leave.

The bell rang and she watched him leave, blending in with the sea of students.

"Yeah," she whispered to herself.

Surprisingly, she had to agree.


	3. The Library

**Title**: The library

**Author**: Ashley

**Disclaimer**: Gilmore Girls…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Rory and Tristan get naughty in the library

**Timeline**: Season 2 after the infamous kiss at the party. The discussion about the kiss never happened.

* * *

The Library

Rory sighed, attempting to concentrate in her Biology 101 class and trying to grasp the concept of…of…

What was the teacher talking about again?

Photosynthesis?

The anatomy of a whale?

She inwardly grunted.

Her eyes roamed to the clock. The time now read 3:00, which meant she had only a half an hour until she had to meet a certain blond haired-blue eyed boy in the library for their very first Chemistry lesson. Tapping her pen against her book her mind wandered back four days ago, to when she and Tristan had…

No!

She was not going to think about it.

She refused to let him win and distract her from her education.

Taking a deep breath, she brought her hair to the left side of her face and furrowed her eyebrows forcing herself to listen to the teacher. However, in trying to concentrate on what the teacher was saying all she heard was…

Blah…Blah…Blah

Shaking her head a bit, she could not help but be reminded of Charlie Brown where the students tried to listen but all they heard was… Blah!

Thankful when the teacher decided to write notes on the board for the class to copy down, she picked up her pen and proceeded to do just that when she spotted movement outside in the hall.

Her eyes widened in shock. Tristan DuGrey was staring at her. Quickly, her eyes darted to the teacher, then back at Tristan. She was thankful when the teacher sat down at her desk after she finished writing on the board, seemingly oblivious to her surroundings. Motioning with her hand, she signaled for him to leave, only making him smirk bigger than before. Exasperated, she realized what he was doing.

He was doing this to distract her.

He was doing this to annoy her.

He was doing this because he was Tristan DuGrey...Sex god.

She watched him smirk and, with a shake of his head, rub the back of his neck while he reached into his back pocket for something. Her stomach dropped when there, in plain sight, was her pink-hearted thong just hanging from his index finger for the whole world to see.

Her cheeks turned a shade of dark pink as he signaled that there was only ten more minutes until the lesson. Tristan put the thong into his back pocket and winked at her before leaving, making his way to the library, not bothering to get back to class.

Curiously glancing at the clock, she realized that indeed there were only ten minutes of class. She wondered where the time went. Her eyes averting back and forth between her book and pen, she wondered when he took her thong. She clearly remembered putting it back on that day in the headmaster's office…

_The Headmaster's office._

Her breathing became shallow as she remembered how it felt to be wrapped around Tristan's rock hard body. Inwardly cursing that she was allowing her mind to drift, she could still literally feel his fingers on the side of her stomach, massaging her smooth silky skin as if it was the most delicate thing in the world.

She remembered the look in his eyes. Intense azure blue, with a hint of black staring right down into her soul, while rubbing his erection against her crotch. Closing her eyes, she bit her bottom lip, shifting in her seat remembering the feel of the tip of his cock placed at the entrance, her wet pussy begging him to fill it. She swallowed hard crossing her legs together, trying to ease the pressure that was growing as she was trying to stay quiet.

Not being able to control her mind she couldn't help but remember the feeling of his hard throbbing cock finally entering her.

Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red, her breathing becoming shallow.

In.

Out.

She groaned.

Harder.

Faster.

Surprisingly, her pussy instantly became soaked by her pre-cum. She was shocked how fast she became horny just thinking about him. She let out a slight whimper desperately needing friction. She brought her shaky fingers to her center wanting to relieve some pressure when she thought she heard her name being called.

"Miss Gilmore!" Rory jumped at the sound of her name. Looking up and sighing in humiliation, she was faced with 18 pairs of eyes on her, including the teacher's.

"Miss Gilmore…is there something you would like to share with the class?" the teacher asked in wonder, as some of the students snickered.

With a heavy heart, she kept her voice low. "No, Miss James," she regrettably answered, cursing Tristan.

She was sure this was his fault.

"Well, if there is nothing, then can you please keep it down? Some of us are actually here to learn." Rory simply nodded. The teacher gave her one more glance before going back to her task.

Curse Tristan.

Even when he wasn't around, he was getting her into trouble.

Thankful when the bell rang some minutes later, she watched everyone gather their books together and exit the room. Going to her locker, she opened it and put her biology book inside, replacing her chemistry book with it.

When Tristan never came to her locker, she automatically assumed that he went straight to the library. She cautiously made her way to a place where she used to consider her safe haven – her nerves almost getting the best of her.

She loved books. The library was an escape for her, but right now it felt like her hell instead of her salvation…all because Satan himself was waiting for her.

Taking a deep breath, she went into the library and briefly scanned the room before spotting him at the back corner of the room, doing what looked like…actually work?

She rolled her eyes.

Of course he picked the most deserted part of the library.

Quickly acknowledging the librarian with a smile, she walked over and sat herself down next to him, not saying anything as she unpacked her bag.

Tristan stopped writing and looked up from his English essay that he had due and stared at her. Licking his full lips, he noticed her cheeks were a bright shade of red and he laughed, noticing her right leg shaking up and down making the table wiggle a bit.

_From anticipation no doubt._

God she was beautiful. He loved the way her hair shaped her face and the soft way her supple breasts moved as she took in deep breaths.

No girl had ever made him feel like this before. He was Tristan DuGrey. He was known for his escapades.

But no matter how many girls he had tasted before, no matter how many girls he had claimed as his own…

Rory Gilmore was the one – and only one – to worm her way into his heart.

His body yearned to touch…

To taste…

To claim her.

He couldn't help but think back to when he was inside of her. She was so warm and inviting. He remembered the way her lips parted when he hit just the right spot and how she said his name when she finally came.

He felt like he was… home.

He brought his left hand to her leg to get her to stop shaking and smiled when he felt her body go still. "Relax," he leaned over to whisper in her ear, his hot breath sending chills throughout her body.

She closed her eyes at the warmth of his hand. Her mind flashed, remembering when he used his skillful hands to pry her legs apart so he could enter her, filling her up so completely.

"Tristaaaan," she groaned in frustration, pushing his hand off her leg. "We are here to work." She opened her book before grabbing her pen and titling her page as 'Notes.'

"Now," she began, as she proceeded to explain the first section. "The first thing I think we should cover is…" she stopped, involuntary moaning when she felt his hand starting to creep under her tartan blue skirt. "Tristan…" she moaned, her body shivering when his hand kept creeping up.

"Shhh…" he silenced her, glancing over at the librarian. Feeling his hand ease up, her heart pounded painfully in her chest.

She glanced over at the librarian at her desk, worry washing over her.

"Don't worry Mar," he whispered huskily upon notice of her uneasiness. "We are far enough away so she won't be able to hear you moaning my name when you come."

At his words, her senses came back to her harder than a crashing train, and she stood up and moved away from him.

How dare he?

Did he really think she didn't have control over herself? That he was that good that she couldn't ever resist him?

Yes, he did.

Moreover, he was right.

Not that she was going to let him know that.

Gasping for breath, she remembered the little debacle he performed earlier. He still had her panties. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him up. "Follow me."

Tristan smirked with dark eyes, realizing what she was doing. She dragged him through the history section and stopped at the far corner of the bookcase where no one ever came.

Before she was able let out a coherent thought and let him have it, his hands found their way around her petite waist, and he quickly brought his lips down to hers in a bruising kiss stealing her breath away.

He gripped her tight, and brought her closer as he thrust his hips forward. Her eyes widened, feeling his obvious erection. He pressed her back against the bookcase, trapping her, making sure she had no room to leave.

Her body relaxed instantly.

This right here is what her body had been craving for the past week.

His hot lips found her neck and he began licking on her sweet spot. A spot he found when they were together last. He felt his penis twinge hearing her whimper as she brought her hand up to his neck.

At that angle, her nostrils were instantly consumed with the scent of his cologne making her knees go weak. She was sure she would have fallen if he were not holding her up. She didn't know what it was about men's cologne. She could not remember if cologne was an aphrodisiac or not, but she made the decision that it should have been.

Not just any cologne.

_Tristan's_ cologne.

Just like strawberries, oysters, and warm bubbly champagne, Tristan's cologne made her body feel weak and frail and – dare she say… horny.

At the feel of Tristan trying to deepen the kiss by sticking his tongue in her mouth she regrettably pulled away, her pussy wet from just barely tasting him.

"Where are they?" she asked with a shaky voice, desperately trying to keep her emotions in check.

Breathless and panting he leaned back down urgently, wanting to kiss her again.

"Where's what?" he asked, cupping her face with his hands and pushing her back against the bookcase.

She moaned as his long lean body pressed into her. His voice seemed to only heighten her desire.

Her body was craving him.

Wanting him.

With shaky hands, she brought her petite hands to his chest and pushed him back slightly. She felt a pull in her stomach when he groaned in frustration. "Don't play games Tristan… Where are they?"

Realizing what she was talking about, he chuckled, taking a deep breath and putting his hand through his hair to gain some composure back. He untangled himself from her, instantly missing her warmth. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the item in question. "You mean these?" He smiled, letting them hang off his fingers.

With a huff, she grabbed and grunted when he brought them out of reach.

"Tristaaaan," she whined.

"You want them?" he asked, looking her over.

"Y-Yes," she stammered, at the heated gaze he was giving her.

He nodded, taking a book off a shelf. She watched him put her thong in the middle, before closing it and safely putting it back on the self. She furrowed her eyebrows at his actions.

"You want them," he began.

She whimpered softly in response, a noise that went straight to his groin. "Then you behave and do exactly what I tell you, as well as answer anything I ask."

Her blue eyes widened, shivering at his words.

_Exactly_ what he said?

"And if I don't oblige?" she challenged with a stern look, only making his body desire her more.

She looked so fucking hot when she was mad.

He leaned down close, bringing her earlobe into his mouth. Her body shook, feeling him suck and bite lightly. She could actually feel him smiling.

That infuriating smile.

"Then I'm just going to have to punish you by dropping the book off at the return bin," he threatened.

Her body grew still, growing with rage.

"And when they find your panties," he teased huskily, licking around her ear with his skillful tongue. "I'm just going to have to tell them precisely who their rightful owner is." Tristan brought his head up and looked into her blue eyes. "Now are you going to cooperate?"

Rory closed her eyes in defeat, simply nodding.

"Good girl. Now," he began, leaning against her, his hands on either side of her for balance. "I have come to the conclusion that I want to you," he let out.

She scoffed. "What makes this time different then the last time we fucked?" She asked, trying to ignore the desire burning within her.

He shook his head. "Tsk tsk, that language," he teased, bringing his hands up to her breasts and rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. "We are going to have to do something about that."

Her body thrusted forward a bit, his hands adding pressure to her erect nipples

He groaned at her reaction. "I want to fuck you so hard, until your body is so weak that you won't be able to move for weeks," he said, ignoring her gasp.

She closed her eyes relishing the feelings that he was invoking in her. She was immersed in a myriad of sensations, not thinking as she let him have his way with her. "What are you doing to me?" she softly asked, whimpering when his tongue traced her bottom lip.

"I'm the one asking the questions here Mary. Now, I want to know…" he drawled out, bringing his hand down to her skirt. "Have you and Bag Boy gotten back together?" he asked as his slim long fingers found their way to her folds. "Fuck, you're already so wet," he admitted as he closed his eyes.

"I-I…" she stammered, not being able to form a coherent thought. "I…uh…" She swallowed as his fingers added much needed pressure. "Gah, I was thinking about giving it a second chance…yes," she reluctantly admitted.

At her words, he tensed, anger and rage coursed through his blood, boiling as if it was on fire.

She was _his_.

Who the fuck did Bag Boy think he was?

_He_ fucked her.

_He_ tasted her.

_He_ claimed her.

She was _his_ Mary.

No one was going to take her away from him.

"Wrong answer," he scornfully taunted, removing his hand from her crotch.

"Tristan please…I can't…" she begged breathlessly. Not being able to think about anything but the loss of warmth and friction, she grabbed for his hand and quickly put it back against her crotch, pressing his fingers against her folds.

Tristan closed his eyes cursing that he was starting to lose his own head. This game was about power and about her giving up all of hers… but by torturing her; she was slowly, but surely, torturing him, he though as he felt his penis growing rock hard.

"Mary," he growled. "This isn't part of the game," he warned.

Rory whimpered slightly bringing her hands to his shoulders, gripping his blue school jacket, her fingers turning white at her death grip, when his fingers pressed harder into her sex, proceeding to brush his fingers against her brown pussy hairs.

"Tristan, please," she murmured, her mind spinning out of control.

"Mary," he grunted as he slipped a finger inside of her. "Fuck you are so tight. I can't wait to have your pussy wrapped around me again," he huskily admitted as he thrust a second finger inside, finding an even paced rhythm.

He grunted when her waist moved on her own free will, meeting his fingers at every thrust –pushing slightly against his hard crotch.

Tristan hissed in pain wanting desperately to release himself but this was about her. He needed to show her that no man would ever make her feel like he could. He wanted her to feel disgusted if another guy touched her. He wanted to be embedded in her brain and flow through her blood ruining her for the rest of her life… knowing that it was him that could make her feel this.

"Tri …Tristan!" she whimpered hoarsely, her fingers encircling his neck, wanting to bring him closer. "I want…" she stuttered.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice husky and low.

"I n-need," she stammered as her body wriggled against his hand.

"What do you need?"

"Tris…tan… I need you inside of me."

Her body felt like it was on fire.

Her pussy was dripping with wetness and pussy cum and she could barely form a coherent thought.

Dean had never made her feel like this before.

What exactly was she feeling?

Desire?

Heat?

Passion?

"Rory?" He lowly said. "I want you to know that I am not going to fuck you today."

She whimpered, letting out a moan in protest. "Tristan please…" she begged in desperate need for release.

She wanted him.

_Needed_ him.

She groaned loudly, feeling his thumb press against her clit, adding slight pressure. She smiled widely thrusting her petite hips forward her body shaking for release.

His blood raced faster hearing her moans. He wanted to be inside of her. To fuck her senseless until she realized…

"You are going to learn that you are mine," he hoarsely ordered. "I will fuck you hard and good when you admit that you belong to me."

Rory didn't know she could flush redder than she already was. Beads of sweat formed on her head at his words, swallowing hard, feeling the desire pulling in her stomach desperate for a release.

"For now…" he trailed off.

Tightening his hold he cupped her, his palm rubbing against her pussy as his thumb rubbed against her delicate clit. Her breathing sped up, her muscles started to clench around his long slender fingers as her orgasm was fast approaching.

"That's right," Tristan urged hotly. "Cum for me Mary."

Hearing her name come off his full luscious lips her body spasmed, shaking uncontrollably.

"Tristaaaaaaaaan," she began to yell but quickly he brought his lips down to hers swallowing the whimpers as she came, her hands releasing her death grip on his shoulders.

She felt her body rise up, her mind swirling with what she didn't know.

Hearing her whimpering subside he leaned his head up, and smiled widely rubbing her until she came down from her orgasm, finally removing his hand.

She watched him lick his fingers clean, relishing the taste of her. He smiled at her suggestively before lowering himself down and proceeded to lick every drop of cum off her pussy, licking her clean.

She closed her eyes, tilting her head back and putting her hands through his hair.

No one had ever done this for her before. She always thought she wouldn't like it, and plus, she didn't think any guy would enjoy it, but hearing Tristan hum with pleasure as he tended to her made her feel like she was the only girl in the world.

Licking off the last several drops, he couldn't help but think…

_Heaven._

She tasted like Heaven.

She was a mixture of vanilla and strawberries

A taste that, he knew, he could never get enough of.

He was addicted.

When he was finished, he licked his lips, showing her how he cherished her. Leaning down, he kissed her again and she could taste herself on her lips. She thought it would disgust her, but this was the most orgasmic thing she had ever experienced.

Minutes later, the bell rang breaking them out of their kiss. Rory slightly pushed Tristan back and walked down the isle, Tristan quickly fell one-step behind her. Reaching for her bag, she felt everyone's eyes on her as they exited the library. She looked over at Tristan nervously.

"Was I that loud?" she asked.

Tristan chuckled looking around the library forgetting that she wasn't used to this. "Mary, you just came out of a corner with me…" he trailed off and raised his eyes suggestively, hoping she would get the point.

Rory closed her eyes as she unzipped her bag.

He was right.

She just came out of a dark corner with Tristan DuGrey. She sighed. She grabbed her chemistry book and closed it. "We have a test this Monday."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "So?"

"So, tomorrow is Saturday and we didn't even get to study because of you and your…your… urges."

He laughed. "My urges…" he asked raising his eyes. She gave him a pointed look before zipping her bag up and carefully put it around her thin shoulders.

"Look," he began, licking his lips. "If you're that worried about it, why don't you just come over to my house tomorrow and we can get some studying done there?"

Rory looked him over. "Fine, but tomorrow we are going to do actual work," she told him as she pulled her hair back.

He licked his lips and nodded. "Oh come on Mar," he begged wrapping his arms around her. "You're just so God damn irresistible." He kissed her neck.

She stepped out of his hold reluctantly and nervously glanced around. "Tristaaaaaan," she whined.

He chuckled. "So, same time tomorrow?" he asked straightening out his tie.

She nodded. "Alright fine, but don't worry about picking me up or anything. I'm going over to my grandparent's house in the morning so I'll just come over after."

He nodded. "Well how about now? Do you want a ride home?" He simply asked.

She glanced at the clock and sighed seeing she missed the city bus. "Fine, but no funny business," she said pointing at him.

He raised his arms in defeat.

Exiting the library, they made their way down the crowded halls of Chilton Academy, when suddenly she realized her panties were still in the book.

"What is it?" he asked noticing her worried expression.

"My panties…" she trailed off.

His eyes turned dark at the mention of her underwear. "Oh, well." He shrugged with a smile. "Guess someone is in for a surprise."

In reality, he had them in his pocket. He grabbed them without her noticing. He reached into his pocket and felt them in there. He smiled – he had something of hers.

However, he wasn't going to tell her that.

Getting into his red car, she still couldn't fully grasp what just happened. No matter how much she resisted, whenever she was in close proximity of Tristan DuGrey all of her senses went out the window.

And for once, she thought…

Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.


	4. The Bedroom

**Title**: The Bedroom

**Author**: Ashley

**Disclaimer**: Gilmore Girls…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Tristan pays Rory a little surprise

* * *

The Bedroom

Rory Gilmore silently sighed; surveying the extensive dining hall, she rubbed her sore neck as she sat at her grandparent's dining table and tightly crossed her legs underneath her.

Feeling her nerves get the better of her, she took a small bite of her overly done eggs.

Rolling her eyes as she sighed, she listened to her grandmother yell at the housekeeper upstairs, over…

She couldn't even keep track anymore.

What was the housekeeper's name again?

Fran?

Silvia?

Stephanie?

Taking a sip of her freshly squeezed orange juice, she thought about how there was a new housekeeper every two weeks – a month if they were lucky.

It was always the same story…

Either they were too slow or too incompetent, never satisfying the needs of her overbearing grandmother.

The grand silver grandfather clock, which had gold designs carved on the top, chimed noon, breaking her out of her thoughts. She noted that she only had two hours to go until Tristan would be expecting her.

It was Saturday and they had both agreed they would meet today at two o'clock at his house for a study session. However… if Tristan had his way, they would be studying Chemistry…

_Tristan DuGrey style._

Not being able to eat one more bite, she stood. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as she wiped the edges of her mouth with her napkin, she hissed at the sudden pain in her shoulder and then made her way up the grand staircase to take a hot shower before she left.

She had to laugh at how eager her grandparents were when they heard that she was going to be tutoring Tristan DuGrey.

When first approaching her grandparents, she held her breath anticipating what their reaction would be when she told them that she wouldn't be spending the day with them.

Just as she expected they were furious, saying that she had made a commitment to them and was expected to keep it.

However, as soon as she mentioned the reasoning behind it, her grandparents instantly apologized, saying that she wouldn't want to seem rude and abandon a friend in a time of need.

It shouldn't have surprised her though.

No matter how strict her grandparents were about keeping appointments, exceptions were made for the right circumstances.

Tristan was a DuGrey. Son of Aiden DuGrey.

That last name held up an exceptional amount respect in her grandparent's world of riches and jewels.

Not like Dean.

_Dean._

Pushing open the oak bathroom door, she entered the spacious bathroom; remembering the night she brought him over to dinner.

Disaster didn't even begin to cover it.

People like Dean did not satisfy her highly critical grandparent's expectations. To them, he wasn't suitable enough to even be considered a respectable boyfriend.

He wasn't rich, and he didn't grow up going to boarding schools and she guessed that was part of the appeal. Upon meeting him, she was immediately attracted to the fact that he was the complete opposite of the type of guys she was expected to be with.

Status didn't matter to her.

She loved Dean – simple as that.

That is why, when Tristan dropped her off at home, she went to Doose's with every intention of breaking up with him.

However, when the time came she just…

_Couldn't._

As soon as he saw her, he brought her into his arms and proceeded to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek and kissing her, caressing her as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

That brought her back to reality quicker than a bucket of ice being dumped on her.

She was with a guy that cared for her so deeply and she was actually willing to break up with him for a guy that had never been in a serious relationship.

He was Tristan DuGrey – sex god, player extraordinaire…

He was the _king_ of Chilton.

No one got that title from being a straight A student and being in a committed relationship.

Did he even want to be with her?

It was true that he showed interest in her sexually but sex was something Tristan DuGrey did.

She knew she couldn't be with a person like that.

However, after she pulled the shower curtain back before setting the water to the temperature that she liked, she stripped down to nothing, revealing her pale porcelain skin.

She gasped and her eyes widened at the sight of her neck.

Two marks were visible at the base of her neck, both a deep shade of purple with a hint of blue.

The two marks claiming her to him.

She thanked god that she decided to wear her blue turtleneck today, not wanting to face the endless questioning from her grandmother.

She felt a pull at her core as she tilted her neck to the side and caressed the marks, thinking back on how they got there. She took a deep sharp breath, closing her eyes and remembering the feel of his tongue dancing on her neck; sucking and licking as a vampire would.

It was said that, if a vampire sucked on a woman's neck, sucking enough blood to the point where it weakened, but not kill the victim, then a blood bond would be formed. They said they were forever connected, always feeling what each other were feeling, never being able to take another partner, the thought making them physically ill.

Stepping into the hot shower, the steam hit her delicate skin causing goose bumps to form throughout her body. She moaned in pleasure as she set the showerhead to jet mode, the pressure instantly easing the aches and pains throughout her body.

Rubbing her neck, she knew the cause of it was because she had never experienced extreme pleasure before. After a week of being bent and twisted in various directions, she was surprised she was able to move at all.

Grabbing for her shampoo, she put a dollop in her palm and began lathering it throughout her wet curls before tilting her head back, letting the water wash away the fruit smelling shampoo.

Squeezing her hair, she wondered how Tristan was going to react when she told him that she never broke up with Dean.

Was he going to be furious?

She knew she shouldn't care what he thought but they had a whole weekend of studying ahead of them and she didn't want things to be awkward.

Finishing up, she shut the water off, turning the knob tightly to the left before pulling back the curtain and reaching for her baby blue colored towel.

She wiped the steam off the mirror after putting the towel around her petite body, forming a knot just above her small but supple breasts.

Glancing at the black clock that her grandparents kept in their bathroom, she was surprised to note that the time now was 1:00.

Was she really in there for that long?

Pulling her hair back to the right side of her neck, she opened the door that connected to her room, knowing that she had to start getting ready if she was going to make it to Tristan's house in time.

Walking in, she made her way to her closet, mentally planning on wearing her black flares and dark blue top that dipped low enough to show some cleavage but was still considered respectable when cool air from the outside hit her skin making her shiver slightly.

She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why her window was open and then her heart stopped. Her eyes widened in shock upon seeing Tristan lying down on her bed, his right arm behind his neck as he read a magazine.

Feeling her gaze, he put the magazine down. The smirk he was wearing quickly faded as his blue azure eyes gazed upon Rory's half-naked body, an uncontrollable desire growing within him.

"Tristan…" Rory began, shifting her weight from one foot to the other and consciously tightening her hold on her towel as his blue eyes, full of desire, took in her appearance.

She squirmed under his gaze biting her bottom lip, waiting for him to say something.

"How did you…" she tried again, the words escaping her as she watched him lick his lips.

Tristan felt like he was going to cream in his pants, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath his brain attempted to process the wet vision of beauty in front of him.

This was not what he was expecting.

After their tryst in the library he wasn't able to get Rory off his mind. He often found himself twisting and turning in his bed, breaking out into a cold sweat, hearing her whimpers, and moans in his head.

He knew he had gone completely insane when he thought he saw her standing at the foot of his bed with nothing but her panties on, enticing him, torturing him to come and ravage her

He wanted her…

Needed her…

He just _couldn't_ wait.

So he found his way into her room, immediately knowing it was hers when he saw the N'Sync and Backstreet posters, and proceeded to make himself comfortable until she made her appearance.

What he wasn't expecting was Rory Gilmore, the girl of his dreams, to enter the room with nothing but a towel on.

Sitting up and letting the magazine fall to his side, he felt his cock twitch, feeling in awe as his black filled eyes glazed over at her appearance.

Her skin was moist and her flesh turned a slight pink color as the cool air came in from the window. Her hair was damp, showing off her natural curls as it lay flowing over her shoulders, rising and falling at the rugged sound of her breath.

Parting his lips, he bit back the urge to growl, feeling electricity flowing through his blood as his heart sped up, his gaze falling on her moist lips.

She was so beautiful.

Licking his lips, he could almost taste the sweet mixture of strawberry and vanilla swirling inside of his mouth and his body tingled with desire. He desperately wanted to capture them in between his own, sucking and biting them until they became plump, making sure they were fully tended to.

With bated breath, he gazed at her body and he knew that he wanted to worship her, making her succumb to her every want and desire. Rory watched with interest as he stood, narrowing his twinkling eyes, and she felt the heat rising in her as his knees buckled beneath him.

This is what Rory Gilmore subjected him to.

She was the only woman to ever make him feel this out of control.

He wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her.

To possess her.

To take her over so completely that she could never think about kissing any another man but him.

Taking a deep rugged breath, he stopped close, his body so close nothing would be able to fit between them, his hot breath playing against her face.

Rory sighed deeply, feeling his hot breath against her skin. She felt a shiver go down her spine causing goose bumps to form at the sudden heat hitting her skin.

She closed her eyes as she felt his long skilled fingers entangle themselves in her silken brown locks, caressing them as he placed them behind her ear.

Noticing his bites on her neck, he brought his cool hand to them, caressing the black and blue marks, suddenly feeling guilty about marking her like that.

However, the animal in him felt triumph at marking his territory by sinking his teeth into her luscious skin.

She was his.

He could feel her in his blood. He had never felt like this before. Every other girl was a conquest… someone to use and then throw away when he was done.

Rory was different.

He had claimed her.

He had fucked her so hard and good that she was screaming his name.

However, even after tasting her – even after claiming her – his body still wanted more.

Taking a deep breath, he brought his cool hands to her wrists, slowly making his way up her moist arms, wiping off every drop of water until he reached her neck.

Rory inwardly groaned feeling his cool touch, her pussy instantly pooled with pre-cum. So many thoughts were running through her mind.

How did he get inside?

Why was he here?

However, all coherent thoughts left her at the feel of his hands.

She knew that she needed him to stop touching her before things got out of control. She was still with Dean, and letting Tristan touch, caress and take her would be wrong.

Feeling his hands move to the knot of her towel she found her voice, and placed her hands over his. "Tristan I…" she began, her throat muscles clenching, as she lifted her heavy gaze to his heated eyes, locking them in place with his. She bit her lip, watching his chest rise and fall as his breathing became more rugged. "I still haven't…" she paused again, taking a breath… "I…"

Watching her bite her bottom lip, she could barely look at him.

"What is it Rory?" he asked huskily, tilting her head up to look at him.

She grimaced, glancing at the worry in his eyes. She suddenly felt guilty.

She glanced at his built arms, her breathing increasing at the define shape showing through his blue short sleeved shirt, where a definite shape showed. She wondered how he kept his body looking god like. She knew he never worked out but guessed he found other ways of keeping in shape.

She loved the color blue on him. It really let out the color of his eyes, making them look that much more enticing. She set her eyes on his jaw and felt a twinge at the tightness of it. Every part of him was perfect and all she wanted was to be devoured by him but she knew…

This was wrong.

"Dean," she whispered, looking around guiltily.

Tristan's body tensed at her words, shooting her a disbelieving look as his body filled with anger.

She still hadn't broken up with that fucking loser yet?

She was _his_.

Did she get that?

What was it about Bag Boy that kept her from leaving him?

"You are mine!" he whispered, his voice dangerously low as he brought his thumb over her strawberry lips.

Lifting his hands, her body immediately missed his warm touch until she felt his hand against her flushed cheek. He blinked once before inching forward and capturing her heavenly lips in between his own, kissing her long and hard.

He couldn't even describe the feelings swirling inside of him. Just the mere touch of their lips connecting sparked electricity between them.

"You are mine!" he repeated, before thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth, plundering her addictive taste.

She moaned at his possessive words. She knew she should be furious at him for thinking he could control her but as her hormones heightened everything seemed to fade away.

Hearing her moan he brought his hands back up to undo her knot. He felt her stop him as she pulled back from the heated kiss.

"Rory what are you…" he began with a gasp, wanting to taste her more, but felt his body go still as her heated gaze went from his eyes to his belt in a second flat.

"Rory," he tried again, at the sound of his belt unbuckling.

Sighing softly, she took the belt and unhooked it fully from his waist, tossing it to the ground with a thud.

With his dark eyes on her, he watched mesmerized as she unsnapped the button and finally unzipped his zipper, bringing his pants down along with his boxers releasing his long hard member.

His eyes snapped shut and he tilted his head back in a gasp when he felt her petite hand wrap around his penis. "God Rory…what are you doing?"

With a deep breath, she pushed him backwards until his knees hit her bed, forcing him to sit. Taking a deep breath and gathering up courage, she bent down on her knees letting her towel fall away revealing her pale body.

Her nipples puckered at the cool air, causing her hormones to intensify. She wanted to do this for him. Gazing down at his hard, erect cock, she knew she wanted to pleasure him.

Tristan watched with bated breath as Rory – with her breasts hanging – push her body forward, her head leaning down to take his throbbing cock into her mouth when she felt him stop her, his blazing eyes staring into her own with a look of desire.

"I promised to break up with Dean and I didn't," she explained, running her thumb over the tip of his cock. She smiled hearing him hiss. "Plus," she continued, smiling with mischief. "You're the one always making me feel good, and," she added with a shrug. "I just want to do something for you."

"Have you ever…" he trailed off hesitantly.

She shook her head. "No…" she whispered. "If you don't want me to…" she started nervously, afraid of rejection.

"No!" he quickly let out. "No…I definitely want you to. It's just…"

"Just what?"

He sighed. "I don't want you to feel like you have to."

She shook her head. "I want to," she answered swallowing. "I just want to make you feel good."

He looked at her amazed by the vision in front of him. Most girls he had been with were never willing to give him a blowjob but here Rory was, wanting to without reservations.

He felt like he was falling for her more and more each day. "Believe me, Mary," he admittedly began, "Just holding you can get me off."

Rory flushed at the honesty in his words. Hearing them made her nerves subside a bit, making her want to please him even more. Dean had never said something like that to her before. Without responding, she brought her head down, her tongue coming down to his tip, almost like she was experimenting with the taste of him.

Tristan hissed as he squirted out a bit of pre-cum. Rory tasted him and was immediately intoxicated. He watched her lick her lips, swallowing him so completely.

Needing more, she captured him in her mouth, making sure to massage him with her left hand at the base of his dick.

Tristan gritted his teeth. Throwing his head back with a breathy moan, his hands moved into her hair massaging it, entangling his fingers in her hair.

Taking that as a sign to continue, she began bobbing her head up and down, her breasts hitting against his knees, making sure to lick him on every stroke. His hips thrust upwards, rocking them back and forth in time with her mouth.

"Fuck Rory," he gasped in between moans and silent curses she couldn't quite make out.

This was the best thing he ever had his penis in aside from actually being inside her.

Being the player he was, he had been inside many different girls and their mouths…

But nothing felt as good as being wrapped around Rory, whether it was in her mouth or actually being inside of her.

Her head moved in time with her hand and she moaned every time he thrust up into her. Her hair fell around his knees like leaves flowing in the wind. She felt empowered at every gasp, every moan, every little move that he was making. She couldn't believe that she, Rory Gilmore, was subjecting him to this.

She never thought she could pleasure a man like this.

With Dean, she had thought about it, but always felt too shy and nervous. However, doing this to Tristan felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Tristan felt his stomach tightening, but he was worried about exploding into her mouth.

What he really wanted was to explode inside her again. That is where he belonged.

He told her last time they were together that he wasn't going to be inside her until she broke it off with Dean, but maybe, just maybe, devouring her again would show her once and for all…

_She was his._

"Rory," he gasped, pulling her back, hissing as he pulled out of her mouth, forcing her to look at him.

"What?" she asked biting her lip "Am I doing it wrong?" she nervously asked.

"No! Just…" he gasped.

She thought she was doing it wrong. He didn't know what shit Bag Boy was feeding her, but Rory was definitely a gift from the heavens.

Watching her lower her gaze he couldn't hold back. "Fuck I need to be inside of you."

Rory gasped as he grabbed her arm, pulling her up and bringing her legs around him forcing her to straddle him.

His penis was at the tip of her pussy, grinding into her, showing her what she did to him. He gave a breathy smile before lowering his head her right nipple, his hands on her back holding her close as he brought it between his teeth sucking on it, making it plump and hard.

Rory threw her head back, her hands going through his hair, pushing his head forward to get more friction.

Knowing, they were both going to lose control he knew he couldn't wait long. He lifted her hips up and aligned himself with her center. With a growl he forced her to look at him, making sure she understood what he was about to say.

"Break up with Dean!" he commanded, keeping her hips in place as she tried to ease down.

He wasn't going to let her come until she agreed.

"Break up with Dean!" he demanded even louder as he felt his body losing control.

All Rory could do was nod. She would agree to anything just so she could feel him inside her.

Satisfied that she understood, he guided her moist throbbing pussy down his throbbing cock, gasping in pleasure.

"Fuck Rory," he swore, as she instantly went to work gripping her shoulders for balance.

Up.

Down.

Harder.

Faster.

This was Heaven.

Dean didn't even come close.

Feeling their end, he clamped his hand behind her head and brought her down into a heated kiss in order to swallow her gasps.

Bringing her head down to his shoulder as she rode out her ecstasy, white bright lights flashed in front of her face. Her heart stopped upon hearing footsteps outside her door.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him with worry. She stood, cursing at the loss of his warmth. She wrapped her towel around herself as he quickly went for his clothes.

"Looks like we're always racing against time," he joked.

She shushed him as she chuckled and signaled for him to be quiet.

Getting fully dressed, he brought her in for one more kiss before pulling away and racing to the window. "Meet me outside in ten minutes."

Rory simply nodded, shooing him away. She watched him scale down the house and when she felt like the coast was clear she jogged to the door and opened it.

"For heaven's sake child, you are supposed to be over at the DuGrey's in less than fifteen minutes," Emily Gilmore raved upon seeing Rory in only a towel. "What have you been doing all this time?"

Rory slightly blushed at her words. "I'm sorry grandma, I wasn't feeling well and I'm just now starting to feel better," she lied, hoping Emily believed her.

"Well, hurry up then. You don't want to be late."

Exasperated, Emily turned to leave while Rory closed the door. Leaning up against it, she attempted to get her breathing under control.

What had she gotten herself into?


	5. The Bathroom

**Title**: The Bathroom

**Author**: Ashley

**Disclaimer**: Gilmore Girls…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Rory and Tristan get naughty in the bathroom

**Note: **Thanks to Ashley for betaing!

* * *

The shower

Rory Gilmore sighed heavily, her breath laced with shaky anticipation as her heartbeat picked up. She shifted, attempting to get comfortable on his enormous king-sized bed that was located in the middle of his room held up by mahogany wood that had lion carvings on it.

She still couldn't believe she was here. She was here and she was sitting on Tristan's bed.

When they first got there, they had gone straight to his room quickly, not really giving her time to explore. After making sure she was comfortable, he announced he was going to take a shower.

She could still feel her cheeks burning when he stripped down to nothing in front of her, without a care in the world, casually exiting the room after winking at her.

What about his staff?

Surely he had housekeepers and butlers like her grandparents did.

And where were his parents?

It hit her right there and then that she didn't really know Tristan as well as she thought. She was having strong sexual feelings towards a man that she barely even knew. She couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with her because she never did things like this. She was the type of person to make lists and work things out…

This was way out of her element.

Getting up, she paced around, her arms crossed tightly against her chest before glancing out to his hallway. Biting her lip she went to lean against his doorway, taking in the enormity of the house.

The foyer was inviting with its marble tiles and pieces of art everywhere from the walls to the furniture. The furniture, from what she saw of it, was white with black designed lines. The walls were white with a tinge of yellow that when the sun shown in made it look warm and inviting.

There was a long spiral staircase with gold lining along it. She still couldn't believe the long way up.

No wonder he was always in good shape.

Gilmore's never exercised.

Intertwining her hands together, her eye caught sight of his car parked in his driveway. Her breathing hitched, remembering the dangerous look in Tristan's eye as he drove them back to his house… no, his mansion.

When first going outside to meet him he had surprised her by jumping out from behind the bushes, quickly grabbing her arm and leading her down the long driveway to his car that was parked on the street.

When asking him why he parked so far, his response was that he was afraid of her grandparents hearing the loud engine of his car.

Rory didn't really believe him, thinking that he was a guy and guys thought way too highly of their cars…

Boy did he prove her wrong.

Instead of his Ferrari that she already had been in, he had brought his black Porsche convertible, with rims that, according to him, kept spinning when the wheels weren't even in motion.

Getting inside his car, the smell instantly reminded her of him, making her immediately comfortable.

The black seats were heated, making her warm all over, and she had instantly felt a jolt in her stomach as she had watched him smirk as he turned on the car, music instantly blaring through the speakers. Before revving up the engine that purred like a lion, he brought his lips to hers in a bruising and satisfying kiss telling her exactly to whom she belonged.

Pulling away with a heated gaze, music blared as he shifted into drive, going zero to sixty in eight seconds flat.

Shifting her body in the black leather seat, she couldn't help but recognize the song "Always" by Saliva blaring through the speakers

A song about possession.

_I love you...  
I hate you...  
I can't get around you..._

A song about addiction.

_I breathe you...  
I taste you...  
I can't live without you...  
I just can't take any more...  
this life of solitude..._

A song about forever.

_Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...  
I just can't live without you..._

A chill ran up her spine with the accuracy of the words.

_Always_

Breaking out of her thoughts, she glanced back at his room, still feeling in awe looking up at the extravagant pieces of art such as the Picasso paintings on his wall, and the detailed carved vases on his dresser.

However, mixed in with the beautiful art were cased posters of Jimmy Hendrix and Bob Marley.

The randomness of his room made her smile.

_Only him._

His walls were painted a dark red, almost a blood looking color, complete with black drapes and thick cherry-colored furniture.

Shifting on his bed, she noted the black sheets complete with pillow cases, and deep red covers that topped the look off.

She liked it.

It matched the dark, yet seductive, personality he possessed. With Tristan, he always seemed like he was drawing you in with his eyes and smile, and then hooked you with his forward ways, never holding back, always taking what he wanted.

She guessed that was how he captured her.

Captured?

Was that what she was?

Did Tristan capture her?

She guessed in a way he did. He set his sights on her from day one and finally went in for the kill, not taking no for an answer.

She was captured.

But it was her decision to stay, letting him take her over so completely that she was willing to let everything else in her life go…

Looking over his room, her eyes twinkled upon seeing the countless films that were neatly aligned on his home entertainment system. Listening to the sound of his shower, she gawked at the enormity of the collection.

He owned films that were everywhere from "The Little Mermaid" to the classic horror film "It."

What surprised her most though, was the special edition of "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." It appeared that he had the original version as well as the special edition.

So he didn't lack taste.

However, what really made her giddy was the massive collection of books that he had lined on his bookcase.

She literally felt like she was in a library and just wanted to dive in to read as much as she could. Itching to start, she stopped when she noticed a stack of books that were on his dresser.

She wondered what he was currently reading.

Her curiosity was getting the better of her. She quickly glanced at the bathroom that was connected to his room, making sure he was still showering, as she made her way over to the dresser. She smiled widely as she picked up the first book of the stack – Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen.

Tristan read Jane Austen?

Furrowing her eyebrows, she put the book down and glanced down at the countless of other titles by Jane Austen.

Persuasion.

Sense and Sensibility.

Mansfield Park.

She couldn't believe it; Tristan DuGrey actually read books of substance.

Putting down his copy of Mansfield Park she glanced out the window, her mind began to drift. Looking over his large sized pool with a beautiful deck that contained countless of white chairs and a white table that had a black umbrella sticking out, she thought about how she tried to get Dean to read books that she found interesting. He always read them for her, of course, but he never seemed that interested in them.

Now that she thought about it, she didn't really have anything in common with Dean.

He loved her, and he was there for her, but other than that, there wasn't really anything substantial between them.

She couldn't believe how she had Tristan and Dean so mixed up. All this time she thought that Dean was more on her level and Tristan was the one always goofing off and never taking anything serious in life.

She didn't think he was dumb.

Quite the opposite, actually.

He could truly have an amazing future in front of him if he just took things more seriously – starting with the chemistry test on Monday. She was determined to get at least two chapters covered tonight, whether it killed her or not. However, as she heard the shower run, the constant splashes that splattered against the shower floor, she knew it might very well kill her. Rory couldn't help but picture him naked under the hot steamy water, the water just dripping down his firm tight body, down to his firm tight…

"Okay Rory," she stopped herself, shaking her head for some kind of control, "Think about anything other than Tristan naked…"

She bit her lip.

Anything other than his firm tight…

No!

Taylor…

Kirk…

Taylor and Kirk naked…

She grimaced at that disturbing image but…

She sighed.

It wasn't working.

Putting her hands through her hair she took a much needed deep breath and tried to shake the feeling of heat coursing through her body. Sighing, she leaned her head against her hand determined to get her mind out of the Tristan gutter when she suddenly heard soft music drifting through the air. Lifting her head she searched the room trying to figure out where the music was coming from.

Walking towards the hallway her ear picked up noise coming from the bathroom. Furrowing her eyebrows, she walked to his door and leaned against it.

Yup, it was definitely coming from in there.

Was he actually in the shower?

Curious, she turned the knob slightly, noting the door was opened. Opening it up a bit, she peeked her head inside before walking in fully.

"Tristan," she softly called out, but doubted he heard her over the music. She softly closed the door before fully taking it all in, gasping at the size of the room.

The lights were dimmed, a warm golden glow engulfing the room, giving off the illusion of candles being lit everywhere. There was a massive marble size Jacuzzi in front of her with a large window above it with dark curtains that folded by pulling a gold long string that was located on the right that elegantly fell to the floor

She noted the white tiled floor and marble counters through the thick steam, holding everything from tampons to toothpaste to electric razors.

She could fit her whole entire room inside his bathroom.

He truly did have everything.

The house…

The money…

And even, she had to admit…

_Her._

Jumping a bit when she heard the volume of the song rise again, it brought her attention to the large black stereo that seemed to be built into the wall. Noting the number three displayed as the song number, she smiled, recognizing the song that was currently playing as "Keys of Imagination" by Yanni.

She absolutely loved this song.

Yanni was a musical genius.

The way he played with keys on pianos and organs was just magical. The difference, in her opinion, from other musicians was that he played from the heart – not from the head.

Suddenly feeling like she wanted to jump into the shower with him she turned to leave before doing something she was going to regret. However, she stopped stiff, her eyes widening in shock upon hearing his voice calling out her name.

_That_ got her attention.

Was he thinking about her while he was in the shower?

He wasn't doing what she thought he was doing… was he?

The thought of Tristan thinking about her when he was in the shower suddenly made her core heat up with pre-cum. She didn't think she was that desirable to the point of hearing Tristan groan her name.

She knew she was a goner.

Gathering up her courage, she stripped down to nothing, setting her clothes onto the counter. Taking a deep breath, she pulled back the glass door, watching him casually turn around with a heated gaze.

He didn't jump.

He didn't even look surprised.

He looked like he was on the prowl and she was his prey.

It was almost as if he knew that she couldn't stay away.

Taking a second, her eyes gazed at his chiseled golden body as water dripped down, following the creases of his neck leading down through the creases of his abs and finally landing on his hard erect cock.

Was this what he was feeling seeing her come out of the shower earlier? It was a mixture of excitement and the feeling of someone completely taking your breath away.

Tristan had to keep himself from smirking when he saw her enter. He was hoping she couldn't stay away.

Not that he felt cocky but he had hoped she was yearning for him as much as he was yearning for her.

Without saying a word he approached her, gripping her by her plump ass with a growl. Feeling her rub against his erect penis as he pulled her up forcefully, his grip tightened, and he let her wrap her petite legs around his muscled waist, rubbing his erection on her stomach showing her how much he wanted her.

Rory threw her head back into the spray of the water, her hair falling slickly back behind her as his teeth went directly to her supple breasts, taking her erect nipple into his mouth, concentrating on the left before working on the right and making her gasp in pleasure.

Sucking.

Pulling.

Making her head whip back and forth.

Pushing her back against the shower wall they both moaned. Looking into each other's lust-filled eyes, they both knew exactly what the other was thinking.

Without a word, he guided his hard pulsing cock into her wet pussy, thrusting into her hard and fast, not waiting for her to get comfortable.

She didn't care.

She wanted him.

Needed him.

Nothing was ever slow with him. It was always passionate and hard, and she knew they both wanted and needed to feed each other's bodies with their desires.

Gripping his shoulders hard, she panted as her body bounced against him with every thrust he was making.

Harder.

Faster.

In.

Out.

Tristan put his head in the crook of her neck, taking in a sharp breath, holding on tight to her silky waist, trying to get a better angle. He felt his cock tighten when she moaned, letting him know he was hitting the right spot.

"Fuck Rory," Tristan gasped. "You have no idea what you fucking do to me," he huskily admitted. "I'm always fucking craving you."

She was wet, so incredibly wet.

"Tristan," she cried out, digging her nails into his skin as he pushed her harder against the wall. Instantly she felt his hand on her cheek guiding his lips to hers in a bruising kiss and then bringing his head to her neck, where he proceeded to lick and suck at her pulse point.

She was sure there were going to be nail marks on his shoulders later.

She had never craved someone like this before.

She was hooked.

"Oh god, please Tristan," she pleaded, whipping her head back and forth, bringing her head to the side as he concentrated on bringing them to their end.

Her body squirming for a release, Rory unconsciously patted her arm against the wall above, accidentally hitting a black pad.

All of the sudden, lights began to flash around her, colors everywhere from silver to pink and to her surprise the music began to raise, music she recognized as opera.

"Tristaaaaaan," Rory screamed as the intensity of the music blended in with the need of her release.

"Fuck Rory, I'm coming," he gasped, bending his knees as he thrust in hard.

After a few more strokes, Tristan, feeling her walls tighten, increased his speed, thrusting one last time as the music hit the final note. They came together, both buckling. Filling her with his seed, he fell to the shower floor – Rory wrapped tightly around him.

Trying to catch his breath, Tristan rocked his hips bringing her down from her release; she closed her eyes, still seeing white as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

She couldn't move.

Couldn't breathe.

Was this what love felt like?

No, not love.

Lust!

This couldn't be love.

Could it?

Feeling Tristan move, she wanted to protest when she felt him pick her up around the waist, carrying her out of the shower with her still wrapped around him.

She smiled at how gentle he was being.

He smiled, setting her down on the counter while he walked over to the closet and picked out a purple towel to wrap around her. Rory watched lifting her arms up to allow him to wrap it around her, securing it above her petite breasts.

When she was secure, he lifted her up, letting her wrap her legs around him and brought her over to his bed, placing her down with care.

"Mmm," she sighed. "Your bed is heaven." She felt her eyes grow tired as she snuggled into his bed.

"I'm glad you like it." He laughed, drying himself off before putting on his jeans and baby blue top. "Give me a second," he told her, walking out of his room only to return with her clothes.

Grateful, she smiled, unpeeling the towel off her with a blush at his heated gaze.

"Down you," she teased, pulling her jeans up and snapping them in place.

"Can I help it of you're so damn irresistible?" he asked huskily, coming up behind her and cupping her breasts into his hands.

Rory closed her heavy eyes, sighing deeply and placing her head back against his shoulder. "We have to…" she swallowed. "We have to get started on chemistry," she tried, pushing herself away only to have his hand pinch her nipple, making it swollen.

"I think we've covered that subject," he whispered, bringing her earlobe between his teeth. "Don't you?"

Rory tried to keep her resolve but knew she was a goner when he blew into her ear. Arching into his hands she turned her body around bringing her head up, kissing him deeply, and plundering her tongue inside needing to taste him.

However, she was broke out her daze feeling his hand go down to her core pushing her slightly on his bed. "Tristan," she whined as she pushed herself up.

Frowning, he gave up. "Alright fine," he complained, suddenly in need of a cold shower, "Let's study." He backed up, reaching for his book when a growl sounded through the room.

He laughed looking at her with an embarrassing smile. "After we get you something to eat," he said, grabbing his bag and hooking his hand through hers.

Rory rolled her eyes. What did he expect after having sex with him two times a day? Making their way down to the kitchen Rory gasped at the sight of it.

"Oh. My. God," Rory voiced, "Sookie would have a field day with this kitchen." She smiled taking in her surroundings as she took a seat on the counter bar stool

"Who's Sookie?" he asked reaching, for two cold bottles of water from the refrigerator.

"Do you have coffee instead?" she asked.

"Um." He laughed, crinkling his eyebrows as he searched through the cupboard. "You are in luck," he announced showing her a bottle of instant coffee.

She inwardly winced knowing it wasn't exactly Luke's coffee but it warmed her heart, seeing him take the time to make her a cup.

"Here you go my lady."

"Thank you good sir," she replied taking a sip.

"So who's Sookie?" he asked, leaning his arms against the counter.

"Later," she responded, taking out her chemistry book and making him whine. "Right now we have some work to do."

"Fine," he relented bringing his arms up. "You win."

For the next couple hours they sat in his kitchen, Rory pleasantly asking him questions from the counter bar stool while he wore his white heart apron that apparently a family friend gave him as he made spaghetti...

Her favorite.

It just seemed so natural being around each other. In those few hours, their relationship wasn't about sex but it was about two people enjoying each other's company. She would laugh every time he scratched his head, not knowing an answer. She would smile while watching him cook, thoroughly impressed with his culinary skills.

This felt right.

It was true she was comfortable around Dean but with Tristan it was different.

With Tristan she felt…

_Content._

She didn't know how she was going to do it, but after today, she knew one thing was for sure…

She had dreams for the future but the one thing she couldn't picture her future without was...

_Tristan._

Go figure.


	6. The Breakup

**Title**: The Breakup

**Author**: Ashley

**Disclaimer**: Gilmore Girls…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Rory and Tristan break up

* * *

The Breakup

Rory swung numbly on her porch swing, her heart beating hundred times a second, intertwining her hands together in her lap in anticipation, awaiting the arrival of her boyfriend

Soon to be ex-boyfriend

It was now Sunday and Rory knew that Dean didn't have a shift at Dosey's today giving her the perfect opportunity to break up with him

When she had called him earlier, after getting her morning coffee at Luke's, he had sounded so happy to hear from her. The fact was that Taylor had been making Dean work extra shifts ever since the staff had been quitting because of the differences with the way Taylor ran things. Dean couldn't afford to quit because he needed the money

Hearing him so excited she had almost lost all of her nerve making up some excuse, asking him if she had left a book of hers over at his house.

However, she knew that she had to break up with Dean sooner or later. So she had told him that they needed to "talk"

Breaking up…

It sounded so _final_

The naïve part of her still had hopes that she and Dean could remain good friends but the realistic side of her knew that it would be too weird, there being too much history between them.

She knew it wouldn't happen

Not for awhile anyways

Feeling herself start to choke up thinking back on all the great times they had shared, she took a deep needed breath, reminding herself why she was doing this

This was all going to be worth it

Dean loved her but she had to be true to herself

Closing her eyes as the wind played with her hair, she took in the mixture of firewood and leaves, which instantly calmed her down. It was almost as if it was cleansing her soul, as if she had not troubles in the world.

For that she was grateful

To her, the air smelled like Halloween, and almost wished it was so she could hide behind a mask so it wouldn't be her breaking Dean's heart but someone else that would see the inevitable pain that she knew she was about to cause.

Hearing rustling, she turned her head watching as Dean approached, feeling her tear ducks opening at the sight of him. He wore his brown jacket that he kept his hands in, with dark faded jeans that were slightly torn and his hair looked slightly rustled, his bangs falling into his brown eyes, like he hadn't combed it at all

It slightly reminded her of Tristan's hair when he didn't comb it, making her feel even guiltier. However, as he climbed up her porch steps she noticed his sad eyes, gutting her right in the stomach. They looked sad, almost as if he knew this wasn't going to end well

She blinked, a warm smile appearing on her face as she stood. "Hi," she whispered, rubbing her sweaty palms against her jeans.

"Hey," Dean sniffled. He shook his head, shaking the loose strands of hair out of his eyes, looking everywhere expect at Rory, unable to stand looking into her eyes. "Uh," he began, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "On the phone you said you wanted to talk."

She smiled shyly at him, intertwining her hands together. "Yeah," she began, not knowing exactly where to start. "Maybe we should sit," she said, gesturing her body toward the porch swing

"Wait," Dean said, stopping her from moving. "Before you say or do anything I want to give you something."

Rory's smile fell

This was hard enough as it was

She didn't think she could handle Dean being nice to her right now

She watched as he took a breath, reaching into his jean pocket, taking out what looked like a silver necklace with the most beautiful blue heart charm she had ever seen

"Dean," she gasped, as he handed it to her, pleased when her eyes widened in shock. She quickly looked up at him and then back at the locket not knowing what do say

"This chain belonged to my grandmother." He took a step forward encompassing his arms around her waist, bringing a strand of hair behind her ear when it fell onto her face

"Dean…I…"

"But the charm," he continued, "The charm I bought because I wanted to give you something special."

Rory suddenly wanted the ground to open up and eat her alive

"Dean I can't," Rory mumbled.

"Just… open it."

Furrowing her eyebrows she now realized that the necklace was actual a locket. With a nervous smile, she dug her thumb nail into the crease and opened it up, smiling at image of herself and Dean on their third date, smiling back at her.

She remembered it well

It was movie night in the town and everyone had to come dressed as one of their favorite 50-60's icons. A big screen was displaced in the middle of town between two trees with complimentary chairs and snacks.

After the movie ended, old songs would play throughout the town for everyone to dance too, under the light of the moon. Artists such as: little Anthony & The Imperials, the Flamingos, and her personal favorite Mickey and Sylvia

She didn't want to go at first but Dean had convinced her by promising her to buy her unlimited coffee for the two months without any complaints

Of course she said yes after that

She could never turn down coffee

She was shocked when they got there and a picnic was laid out under a tree with a big white blanket and a brown picnic basket on top. He had cooked everything from mashed potatoes to an apple pie and she remembered it being the most perfect night of her life

"I know I haven't been around much." He lifted her hand and pecked it, his eyes full of hopes and apologies. "But I hope that this locket would remind you of that perfect night that we spent together and the many perfect nights I want to keep making with you."

Rory shifted her body as she felt her chest tighten, a flow of tears threatening to fall out. She looked up at him and allowed him to cup her cheek. She couldn't help but close her eyes as he caressed her skin with his thumb. "Rory I love you with all my heart and soul and I need you to know that you're it for me."

She swallowed back hard at his words

She had once thought that he was it for her

She has dreams…

Big dreams

And she could honestly say that Dean was always included them. She pictured going to Harvard during the day and then coming home to Dean…the man she thought she wanted to spend the rest of her life with

That was until...

"Dean I…"

She struggled

She was struggling with this whole situation but she couldn't get the words out. She just didn't want to hurt him. Not when he was looking at her like this…not when he seemed so hopeful…

He deserved more than that

"Shhh," Dean whispered shaking his head, silencing her by bringing his thumb over her soft pink lips. The next thing Rory knew Dean inched closer, his lips centimeters from hers until the inevitable happened…

He kissed her

Rory felt a surge of familiarity come over her as his lips moved against hers. It felt right and natural but something was missing…

Feeling his tongue push against her lips she parted them slightly allowing him to slip his tongue inside. She relaxed into the kiss but at that very moment she knew exactly what was missing…

The spark

The feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her crave more

He wasn't by any means…

_Tristan_

At the thought of him, tears unwillingly fell down her cheeks, pulling away fast gasping for air, clutching onto the locket for dear life

Dean took a step back staring at her with love and concern

Why did he have to be acting so nice and gentle?

This would be a lot easier for her if he just wasn't so kind to the point where it made her heart ache.

"Rory, what's wrong?" He tried, leaning in to hold her again but she backed away, her body swirling with confusing thoughts and feelings. "Did I bite your lip or something?"

Dean furrowed his eyes, his heart sinking into his stomach

"Rory," he began, with a shaky voice. He looked her over and knew something wasn't right. Why was she acting like this? Did he do something wrong? Closing his eyes he clenched his jaw refusing to jump into some sort of conclusion. "What's going on?"

Rory sniffled opening her mouth but then closed it again, her blurry eyes glancing down at the silver and blue locket she was holding. She parted her lips and looked at him, her watery blue eyes searching his confused brown ones almost as if she was silently asking for his understanding

"Dean I…" Rory began, taking a shaky step forward wanting somehow to ease the pain that was overcoming her. She glanced down at her locket, snapping it closed, licking her lips from the salty tears.

"Dean I…" She began again, but was silenced seeing movement out of the corner of her eye.

Her body stilled, her stomach clenching realizing who it was.

Tristan stood gawk eyed, his chest heaving in anger, his eyes a piercing black seeing _his _Mary in the arms of another man.

He knew he wasn't supposed to come, promising to stay away so Rory could let Dean down easy, knowing it was going to be painful enough letting Dean go.

He wanted to remain respectful to her wishes but also knew that she was going to need him there to help her through it. He wanted to be there to ease the pain.

Served Bagboy right

He didn't deserve someone like Rory

Rory needed to be with a man that knew how to treat her right. She needed to be with a man that would satisfy her ever whim and desire the right way.

He was sure that Bagboy just wasn't getting the job done when she gave into him so easily. It was clear to him that Rory was sexual unsatisfied being a virgin when he had first taken her.

He had fucked her

He had claimed her

And what the fuck did Rory think she was doing?

Tristan watched helplessly as Dean brought his hand to cup her cheek and then had the nerve to lean in and kiss her

What shocked him the most though, was the fact that Rory didn't pull away right away. He watched as Dean slipped his tongue inside her mouth, and she accepted, a good minute going by until she pulled away

She looked at him, her eyes searching his in a silent plea of understanding

But he didn't understand

If she truly cared about him she wouldn't be able to kiss him the way she did

Dean followed her gaze, his body suddenly overcoming with realization, seeing the hurtful expression on Tristan's face

"I can't believe this." Dean shook his head taking a step back. He looked at Rory and then back at Tristan as they stared at each other in a meaningful gesture.

No! This wasn't happening to him. He refused to believe that there was anything happening between _his_ girlfriend and rich boy. Rory hated him. She had told him that she hated him.

_He_ was the bane of her existence.

_He _was the one guy that made her life a living hell

However, watching Rory's tear-stained face he had to face facts

Rory had cheated on him

Worse of all…she had cheated on him with the worst possible guy imaginable

Fisting his hands to the point where his knuckles turned white, he turned away from Rory ignoring her pleas as he jogged down the stairs and instantly, without warning, punched Tristan in the face making him fall down to the ground hard.

Gasping, Rory put her hand over her mouth, running down to Tristan's side. Tristan stood up, pushing Rory away after wiping the blood that trickled down his mouth.

He shook his head and thrusted his chest into Dean. "You will not touch me again," he threatened, pushing Dean back hard

"Are you kidding me right now," Dean laughed, crossing his arms in front of him. "Do you really think you can take me?"

"No, I don't think I can," he emphasized by thrusting his fore finger against his chest, "I know I can."

Dean chuckled again, pushing his hands away

"Listen rich boy," he began, pushing hard against his chest. "I am twice your size… and I don't know what exactly is going on with you and _my _girlfriend but I think you should leave."

Leave?

The Beanstalk was telling him to leave?

Chuckling, he brought his head down, rubbing his neck before taking another step forward making sure to get close enough so you wouldn't be able to put another hand between them. "Make me."

Dean smiled cocking his head to the side. "If you insist"

Rory watched horrified as Dean brought his arm back and punched Tristan again, his head jerking to the side with a loud pop.

Tristan recovered fast though, and before Rory knew what was happening, Tristan and Dean were rolling around on the ground, throwing aimless punches at each other, wincing at the harm they were causing each other

This was because of her

Two people she cared most about were fighting because of her

What was Tristan even doing here?

She had specifically told him to stay away for this very reason. She knew there was a very good chance Dean wasn't going to take it well and seeing Tristan wasn't going to make things any better

She clamped her hand over her mouth seeing Dean grab Tristan's shoulder and punch him in the gut hard, falling to the ground with a thud. Then he proceeded to kick Tristan but Tristan was faster, grabbing Dean's foot, pulling him forward, sending him flying backward. With a groan they both stood recovering fast and Rory was horrified they were going to kill each other before the night was over

"Stop," she desperately pleaded, making her way between them. "Please, just both of you stop."

Tears were streaming down her face not believing the way this night was turning out. Looking at Dean with pleading eyes, she gasped as he stared at with her cold eyes, and with a groan, as his wiped the blood off his lip, he turned from her, refusing to stop at her frantic pleas for him to stop.

She knew she had lost him

With her head hung low she turned to Tristan, lifting her heavy swollen eyes to his, desperate for some comfort. However, all she received was the same cold eyes, only her gut tightened at the intensity behind them.

His body was shaking, his chest heaving heavily as he watched her small shaky form. He wanted more then anything to grab and hold her, to take the hurt that was in her eyes away but his pride stopped him

Wanting…

Needing to touch him she approached him, standing so close to him that she could feel his hot breath against her face.

His eyes were glued to the ground trying desperately to block out the scent of her vanilla perfume wafting through his nostrils and instantly felt his resolve falling

This was killing him

He felt her eyes on him and watched as she put her hands against his chest, making her up to caress his face but he wouldn't allow it

Couldn't allow it

"Rory," he warned at her touch. He swallowed hard, cursing his voice as it came out low and husky

"Tristan…" She started, rubbing his full lips with her thumb

"How could you kiss him Rory," Tristan asked demandingly, grabbing her wrists, bringing her forward against him

"Tristan…"

He shook her. "Tell me!"

"Tristan please," she cried out, wanting anything to take back the kiss with Dean. "Don't be upset."

She couldn't take this

She was used to him being gentle and kind. She was used to seeing passion and intensity behind his eyes but now all she saw was anger and unfamiliarity

"Don't be upset," he yelled, "I just caught you making out with your ex…how do you want me to react?" He asked, pushing her back slightly

"It was nothing," she mumbled, trying to get her thoughts in order.

She couldn't think

Couldn't breathe

"He just kissed me and…"

"And you didn't exactly push him away did you!"

What did Rory exactly want from him? Did she think it was okay for her to kiss another man and get away with it? He knew in his head that he was being too harsh. That it was hard enough to break up with Dean as it was but he didn't care…

She betrayed him

"I'm sorry," she whispered in a shaky voice, as she took a step forward only to have him take a step back.

"I'm sorry," she tried again, grabbing for his shirt only to have him push her arms away.

However, she wasn't going to let him win

Taking a deep breath, she wiped away her tears before launching herself into Tristan's body, taking him by surprise as he felt her warm luscious lips against his, her arms securing themselves around his neck forcing him to grab her by the waist to keep her from falling

He felt his resolve diminishing as she climbed her way up his body wrapping her legs around his waist, making him stumble backwards, his back hitting against a tree.

Her hands went to his hair, pushing his head forward hard, plundering her tongue into his mouth, desperate for his taste. She thrusted her hips forward against his cock, showing him how much she wanted him

Needed him

Tristan pushed and pulled forcing her to get off but as he felt her body rub against his, as he felt his breath get shallower and his knees get weaker, he knew he couldn't deny her

He gripped her hard pushing her body against his; twisting them around so now she was against the tree. He groaned hearing her whimper as her hands went under his shirt, caressing his hard defined stomach.

Leaning his head back he exhaled deeply before forcing her to look into his eyes. His cock was throbbing painfully hard against him and right now more than anything he wanted to be inside her and show her who she belonged too.

Rory held on for dear life when his hands left her ass and went to her shirt tearing it off with one swift motion. His hands went to her back unsnapping her bra as his head went to the side of her neck sucking and licking at her pulse point

Her fingers went the buckle of his belt unsnapping it, wishing she had more room to undo this zipper

She needed to feel him inside her

She needed him to show her that this wasn't for nothing and that they truly meant more to each other than just sex.

"Tristan", she whimpered, as his hands went to her bra straps, pulling her body forward, grunting as his hands caressed her supple breasts.

"Fuck Rory." His body naturally reacted to her in a way it has never reacted to any other woman. He wanted to give in, and at each passing moment he felt his body relax and ease into her but reality came crashing back down to him as a hard loud thud echoed around them.

Without realizing it, she was still holding on to Dean's locket and at the sound of her dropping it his body stilled

Feeling Tristan loosen his grip, she held on for dear life. "Tristan please don't"

She felt him unwrap himself from her and pushed her back slightly making her wiggle down his body. Without a word, he fixed himself up before leaning down and picking up the locket.

Rory bit her body lip, as she began dressing herself back up, watching him open the locket, an angered grin appearing on his face. Looking at her, he closed it. He grabbed for her hand and placed it into her palm before turning to leave.

"Tristan," she called out, and felt relieved when he stopped, turning around with a blank expression

"It was fun while it lasted." He said for what seemed like eternity, all emotion gone from his voice.

No! This wasn't happening

"Tristan… please"

"Hey," he shrugged, "It isn't like we love each other or anything…" he trailed off, watching her fallen expression, "Right?"

With that he turned to leave, his figure disappearing into the darkness

Rory stood there for what seemed like hours but in reality only a minute went by. Glancing down at the locket anger rose in her. Gripping it hard she threw it with a loud yelp, clutching her stomach as uncontrollable tears fell down her face.

She fell to her knees rocking her body, still not grasping the situation

She had hurt Dean

She had lost Tristan

All because she had done the one thing she wasn't supposed to...

_Fall in love_


	7. Reconciliation

**Title**: Reconciliation

**Author**: Ashley

**Disclaimer**: Gilmore Girls…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Rory and Tristan get naughty in the Headmaster's Office. This is a **One-Shot**

**Timeline**: Season 2 after the infamous kiss at the party. The discussion about the kiss never happened.

Special Note-I am so sorry that it took so long to get the last chapter up. Unfortunately this was the only chapter I couldn't get a beta to look at but the rest of the story has been read by my beta.

Thanks again for reading my story!

Enjoy!

* * *

Reconciliation

Rory sighed at her desk, twirling her pencil in her hand as she continuously glanced over at Tristan.

It was now Monday and Rory hadn't talked to Tristan since the incident.

Quickly glancing at the clock she noted that there was only thirty minutes of class left and she hadn't even gotten past the first page of her Chemistry Test.

She inwardly smiled noting the concentration on Tristan's face as he turned to the last page of the exam. His brow was furrowed forward and ever so often he'd rub his chin in confusion trying to figure the problem out in his head

She wondered how he was doing

It was true they supposedly were supposed to be studying during the weekend but Tristan had his persuasions that no woman could deny. Whenever she wanted to get down to business all Tristan had to do was kiss her on her sensitive areas like behind her ear and she was putty in his hand

That was why she had to talk to him

No guy has ever made her feel the way Tristan has. He was the one guy that truly tended to her ever need and desire

And not just physically

Tristan had a way of making her feel safe. All he had to do was just look at her and it was like his stare was a protective shield that instantly went up around her. Those piercing blue eyes told a story saying that she was his and if someone tried to mess with her there was going to be hell to pay

Dean had never been able to make her feel that…

That was why she needed to make him understand…

Make him see…

She was nothing without him…

Suddenly the blare of the school bell brought her out of her thoughts. She looked around the room as people got up and handed in their test. Glancing over at Tristan's desk she saw he had already gotten up and left.

Quickly packing her things so she could catch him she groaned when she picked up her test. She was so deep in her thoughts she hadn't finished it. However, no matter how much this would have bothered her before…right now she just didn't care.

Handing in her test she made her way out into the hall and spotted Tristan walking down towards the cafeteria. Biting her lip she made her way over when she spotted Paris going on yet another rant and Brad looking like he was about to faint

"I just don't understand why they can't give people more time on tests." Rory sighed, glancing down the hall then back at Paris wondering what she should do.

She knew how bad Paris could get and she slightly felt bad for Brad.

"Gilmore, what do you think you got on the test," Paris asked, as Rory approached with a apprehensive smile

"I don't know," she stated, tugging her hair behind her ear, "The test didn't seem to hard so I think I did okay."

Liar

That was all that was running through her head as she watched Paris switch books

She was a Liar

"I still think the administrators are making it hard on purpose. I mean forty minutes is hardly enough time do complete a five page Chemistry Test," Paris fumed, throwing her backpack on before slamming her locker, "It's just not fair."

Fair

What was fair anymore?

"I'm sure you did alright Paris," Rory consoled, as they started to walk down the hall. Rory looked to her side and noted that Brad had miraculously slipped away without notice.

_Lucky_

Grateful when Paris turned to go towards the cafeteria hoping she would find Tristan, she bit her lip as Paris kept going on and on about…

Wait... did Paris just say something about cheese?

She really was losing her mind

"…and I also think that…"

Earth Shattering…

Volcanic Explosion…

Deadly Mudslides…

Those were the images that came to mind at the sight before her

Summer was pressed up against the locker, her hair sloppily falling into her face as Tristan's hands caressed her cheeks, making her moan in pleasure when he thrusted his hips forward, rubbing his cock against her center

A lump formed in her throat as she bit back tears, making sure to take a deep breath so Paris wouldn't see her reaction

"Great and their back with their public display of affection," Paris groaned, rolling her eyes.

"And here I thought those two broke up," Louise added, as she approached them, a smile forming on her lips at the sight. "Damn, if only I was the lucky girl that Tristan was making moan

"Why today of all days," Paris asked, "I mean why of all days does those two have to be glued in front of our lockers. I thought the lack of making out meant they wwnt somewhere private and wham the day of the most important test ever they are back to sucking tongues, making me want to puke

"Your just jealous," Louise laughed

"I'm not jealous…just overly annoyed," Paris retorted

"Right," Louise laughed

"This is a place of education not someone's bedroom. This is highly inappropriate for a place of high stature," Paris rambled, her emotions growing higher every moment. "I'm sure Rory will agree with me…right Rory?"

Silence…

That was all Rory was experiencing

She knew that people were talking around her but all she heard was the sound of her own heartbeat growing louder at ever thrust, ever moan, and ever smile as they kissed passionately…

The way he kissed her…

"Gilmore," Paris said, waving her hand in front of her face, "So are you as traumatized as I am by this hideous display."

Rory shook her head simply smiling not trusting her voice as they walked up to their lockers.

"Uh, excuse me…" Paris said, raising her eyebrows at them

No response

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet can you guys please take this somewhere else?" Paris asked, tapping Tristan on his shoulder hoping to get his attention.

Tristan pulled back with a pleased smile, interlocking his fingers with Summer's as he turned to Paris, ready for a comeback when he saw her

Rory Gilmore was tugging on her backpack strings with her head down slightly, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. He didn't think anyone else noticed but he did…

He paid attention to everything when it came to Rory Gilmore

He watched as Rory shifted her weight from one foot to the other and knew she only did that when she was extremely uncomfortable

He didn't want to hurt her but she had betrayed him. After the night he caught her making out with Bagboy he wrote Rory off like she was nothing. He had been hurt too many times in his life…

Whether it were his Parents…

Grandparents…

He swore to himself he would never let anyone get close to him again.

That all went out the window when he had tasted Rory for the first time. He knew from that point on he could no longer keep her away

She was an addiction

She became his

However at the end, she ended up hurting him like just like everyone else. So doing the most logical thing he could think of he went back to old ways. He found Summer, ready and willing, and no matter how bad it sounded it felt good being in her arms

Summer wasn't complicated

They made each other feel good with no strings attached

Summer was something he was used to. It felt good coming back to something familiar and when he made her moan he thought he had gotten Rory out of his system for good.

That was until now…

"What?" Tristan asked, acting oblivious

"You are in front of our lockers and I need to get to class," Paris annoyingly announced, tapping her foot on the ground. "So can you please just move long enough for me to grab my books and then you can go back to whatever it was you were doing."

"You know you should really think about counseling with that temper of yours Paris," Summer chimed in, licking her lips as she pulled Tristan down the hall only to push him up against the wall, sticking her tongue back down his throat

That did it

Without so much of a word Rory turned to leave, fast pacing down the hall, forcing herself not to glance at Summer running her hands through his hair pulling him closer, moaning when he touched her skin

This wasn't happening

This couldn't be happening

Two days ago everything was perfect and now it was just falling apart and she was helpless to stop it.

With a tear falling down her cheek she knew the one place that would make her feel comfortable was the library. Without thinking she jogged, holding onto her bag as she shook.

"Miss Gilmore."

Rory stopped turning quick to see who it was, wiping her cheeks seeing that it was Headmaster Charleston

"Miss Gilmore" he began again, putting his hands in his pocket, "Are you alright," he asked with concern, noting her grief

"Headmaster," she sniffled adjusting her bag, "Yes I'm fine."

He looked her over

"Are you sure…you look distraught."

Rory smiled, putting on a performance. "Is there something you wanted Headmaster?" Rory asked, not in the mood to talk to people She knew she was coming off a bit rude but she was afraid she was going to break down at any moment

The Headmaster nodded noting her reaction. "Yes, well I just wanted to speak to you about the Chemistry Tests."

"Oh sir?"

"Yes well, your teacher came by my office today with your grade as well as Mr. DuGrey so if it isn't too much trouble I would like you to come down during your free period so we can discuss your grades."

Rory inwardly groaned. She didn't think she would be able to handle seeing Tristan let alone talk to him.

"Yes sir, I will be there."

"Splendid."

With that he turned to leave. Rory sighed as she made her way to the library.

This was not going to end well

Walking down the hall Rory's emotions was running high. Upon arriving at the Headmasters door Rory took a deep breath praying that Tristan hadn't arrived yet. She was also secretly hoping that Tristan wouldn't show up at all so she wouldn't have to face him

However, another part of her dreaded the fact of him not showing up because there was a great chance that Tristan was off with Summer somewhere doing god knows what.

Closing her eyes she turned the doorknob, peeking her head inside. She exhaled at the sight of Headmaster Charleston with what she assumed was their test papers in front of him and the top of blond messed up looking hair peeking from the top.

"Ah miss Gilmore…Mr. DuGrey and I were just going over his test," he began, motioning his hand to the chair. "Please join us."

Rory felt Tristan's eyes follow her as she sat down but refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt her

"As I said I have been going over your test papers and Miss Gilmore I must say that I am thoroughly disappointed."

Tristan's eyes widened in shock straightening in his seat a bit, "Headmaster I thought you just said that I aced the test."

"Yes, that is correct; however Miss Gilmore here didn't even make it past the first page. She has left this exam almost completely blank."

Pondering his words Tristan wanted to turn to Rory and slap some sense into her. Why didn't she finish the exam? Did she know it was half of their grade?

He hated the fact that she had been stressing this test all weekend and here he finds out she hadn't even made it past the first page

"I must say that I am disappointed and I must ask why…" The Headmaster trailed off as the intercom went off. He sighed, putting the tests down before hitting the red blinking button, putting the phone to his ear. "Headmaster here…yes I…not again…yes I will be right there."

The Headmaster put the phone down and glanced at the student's. "I am afraid I must part for a moment. I shall be back shortly." With that the Headmaster stood, giving the students one more glance over before leaving, leaving Tristan and Rory to their thoughts.

Silence…

The silence was so great that you could hear the birds chirping outside in the sunny sky and you could hear echo's throughout the hall as doors opened and closed

Silence…

Tristan glanced over at Rory as he slouched. Her head was down staring at her crossed hands that lay in her lap.

Tristan closed his eyes trying not to care. Trying not care that she didn't finish the test even when he knew she knew the material backward and forwards and trying not to care as she licked her lips, and looking at her eyes trying not to care that they were saddest he had ever seen.

The fact was he did care

…and he cursed himself for it

"Rory," Tristan began, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"Tristan...can you please just…don't"

She looked so sad…so broken

"Why didn't you finish the exam Rory?" He demanded, refusing to give up.

"Tristan…" her voice was laced with plead wishing he would just leave her alone

What exactly did Tristan expect from her? Did he think it was alright for him to just leave her and shove Summer in her face and then suddenly talk like they were best friends. She just didn't understand

"Rory you know this material better than I do and…" he trailed off, laughing exasperated as he stood, reaching for her exam. He turned with the exam in his hand and sat on the edge of the desk in front of her, his knees barely touching hers.

"…and"

"And what Tristan," Rory slightly yelled, standing up waving her arms up not believing the nerve he had. "Why exactly are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This!" She yelled, waving her arms between them. "Why are sitting there acting like you care."

Tristan sighed. "It's because I do care Rory okay…I know you are better than this and I want to know why you didn't finish the exam."

Rory shifted her weight crossing her arms in front of her. "It doesn't matter," she said looking down at the ground.

"The hell it doesn't!" Tristan slammed her exam on the table and approached her causing her to take a step back. "What is going on with you?"

Rory's eyes widened feeling thoroughly exasperated. What nerve! Where the hell has he been for the past two days?

"You're kidding me right," she laughed. "Weren't you the one that broke up me and not 10 minutes ago having your tongue down Summers throat."

"What I do with Summer shouldn't effect your schoolwork. You more than anyone should know whatever happens in our personal lives shouldn't leak into your schoolwork. This test is half of our grade."

Rory sighed

"I just didn't care okay."

"Didn't care…wha…"

"Tristan," she whispered, not completely sure she wanted say what she wanted to say

Heat

Desire

That is what she felt whenever he looked at her no matter what was happening between them. She should be angry and furious but all she wanted was for him to take her on the desk and tell her that he loved her…

Just as much as she loved him

"Tristan," she began again.

"What is it Rory because I really just don't understand…"

"I love you, you idiot." She blurted out, her chest rising and falling fast, her eyes looking over him at a fast motioned pace, her stomach in a million knots anticipating his reaction

Did she really just say that?

Did she just confess to Tristan DuGrey that she loved him?

Yes she did…and it felt good

"I didn't finish the exam because instead of caring if I failed it or not all I could think about was you."

There was no turning back now

"I didn't finish it because I knew that it was over between us and knowing that I just…I didn't care anymore." Rory took a deep breath as her tear ducks opened releasing a day full of tears.

"I just don't care anymore because without you I'm nothing…and I know that I must sound crazy and clingy and all of the above but I love you…"

Tristan only could just stand there and stare

"I love you even after seeing you with Summer, I love you even after you were an ass and didn't give me the chance to explain that when Dean kissed me I felt nothing and all I could do was compare it to your kisses."

"Rory…"

"No, you have to hear this." Rory sniffed, a weekend full of pent up emotions flowing out of her. "I love you even after all the hurt and anguish you put me through because that is what people do when they are in love. They forgive and forget because they know they can't go on living without that person. They know no matter what the other person does if you truly love them you forgive because Tristan…I truly and deeply love you."

Tristan blinked once

Blinked twice

This was for real

Rory Gilmore was actually standing in front of him professing her love for him. How could he have been so blind? For a moment he didn't believe her, that this was all some sort of pity speech but as he watched her bite her lip, as he watched her body shake and her eyes full of worry that he might reject her he knew…She loved him as much as he loved her.

He smiled taking a small step forward, then another until he was so close you wouldn't be able to put another hand between them

Rory held her breath at the warmth of his hand upon her silky flesh, a tingle going down her spine at contact. She then felt his other hand rise until he was cupping her, his breath short like hers

"No one has ever told me they loved me before and meant it," he said, his voice low as he licked his lips

No one

No one has ever told Tristan that they loved him

God knows she tried not to love him but this was Tristan DuGrey…

Lowering his head he paused a moment, inches from her lips dying to kiss her but stopped almost as if he was asking permission.

He got his answer as she closed the gap capturing his lips with her, her hand going to the back of his neck. Rory moaned feeling his tongue caress her lips ordering her to part them. Rory sighed as he opened her mouth and felt his tongue plunder into hers.

After a couple of minutes of feeling, tasting, breathing each other in, Tristan pulled away making Rory furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"I love you too," Tristan whispered, burrowing his neck into hers. "I love you too."

Rory felt chocked up holding him not really comprehending what was happening. All she knew was that Tristan was in her arms and for the first time Rory truly felt…loved.

"Let's get out of here," Rory whispered

Tristan raised his head, narrowing his eyes.

"But what about…"

"It doesn't matter," Rory said, "I just want you to hold me."

Tristan smiled, cupping her by the ass letting her wrap her petite legs around him. Instead of waiting for the Headmaster they left, going straight to Tristan's house where they laid on his bed just holding each other

It wasn't about sex anymore

They were giving each other something they have never really experienced before…

They were used to the passion, and the desire, and the need to touch, and suck and feel, but at this very moment they gave each other something neither of them really experienced. Something they both needed…

Intimacy

They loved each other and that was the greatest gift of all.


End file.
